La esperanza del corazón
by Lau
Summary: Esta es la historia de una joven que aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre la magia y de un chico que realiza un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Al mismo tiempo descubrirán la verdad de sus corazones. Y/Y/S, con algo de T/T. Terminada.
1. Tristeza del corazon(o como la amistad c...

Lo único original de este relato es la trama. El resto es propiedad de CLAMP.

***

¡Hola! He aquí mi nueva historia. Antes de empezar aquí va una pequeña advertencia: esta historia va a ser una de Yukito/Yue+Sakura. ¿Qué quieren? Es mi pareja favorita, no lo puedo evitar. Por lo mismo, si no les agrada esta pareja por favor busquen otra historia, les aseguro que hay muchísimas que serán más de su agrado en este sitio. 

Para los que siguen leyendo, ¡bienvenidos! Y como siempre, espero que les guste la historia ;P. Bueno, ¡COMENCEMOS!

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

I

La tristeza de un corazón (o como la amistad cuenta)

Mi alma, la pobre mártir

de mis sueños dulces y queridos,

la viajera del cielo, que caminas

con la luz de un delirio ante los ojos,

no encontrando en tu paso más que abrojos

ni sintiendo en tu frente más que espinas, 

sacude y deja el luto

con que la sombra de dolor te envuelve,

y olvidando el gemir de tus cantares

deja la tumba y a la vida vuelve.

_                    Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña. 

El sol brillaba en el hermoso cielo azul. Sakura corría hacia la escuela, pues ya se le había hecho tarde, costumbre que mantenía desde que iba en primaria y que no se le había quitado. 

Sakura seguía siendo la niña alegre y llena de energía que todos conocían, el ejemplo perfecto de cómo sobreponerse a las adversidades y vivir la vida. No el tipo de adversidades como pelear con cartas mágicas, no –eso no lo sabía nadie más que los mismos de siempre- sino el tipo de adversidades como la que le había pasado hace poco, el tipo de problema del que todos se habían dado cuenta. Ante el pensamiento de "ello" se entristeció, pero pasó tan rápido que casi en seguida volvió la sonrisa a su cara.

Sobre ella los pétalos de sakura habían empezado a caer. Aunque ya se le había hecho un poco tarde para llegar a su preparatoria no pudo evitar detenerse y sonreír ante tan bella vista. Entonces empezó a girar, los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía los cálidos rayos solares en su cara.

¡HEY! Chocó con un objeto, y cayó. Ya se preparaba para saludar a la tierra cuando alguien la sujetó, y la caída nunca ocurrió. "Lo siento" dijo una muy avergonzada Sakura "espero no haberle lastimado...¿Yukito-san?" exclamó. "Hola Sakura" saludó Yukito con su característica sonrisa "Daijobu desu ka?" preguntó. "Sí, estoy bien, gracias" contestó Sakura "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Bueno, sentí tu presencia, y pensé que seguramente se le había hecho tarde a Sakura-chan para la escuela, así que pensé en acompañarte. En eso te vi..." "...y llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme" rió Sakura. Yukito se puso serio, entonces se acercó a ella y dijo con una voz más fría que de costumbre "Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, no importa lo que pueda pasar", la observó fijamente durante un instante; luego volvió a su expresión habitual "además fue un placer, Sakura-chan" rió. Ella permaneció asombrada, y se volteó para esconder un ligero sonrojo "¡Gracias!"

Caminaron hasta la escuela de Sakura, donde ella pudo entrar de verdadero milagro. "¡Adiós Yukito-san!" gritó Sakura, luego se echó a correr. "¡Sakura!" la llamó. Cuando se volteo recibió ese pequeño dulce especial que él siempre reservaba para ella, y vio a Yukito alejarse. _Yukito_, pensó inconscientemente, luego corrió a su salón de clases.

_Sakura_. El joven con lentes caminaba lentamente hacia su universidad. _Siempre llegando tarde_. Recordó como la había visto esa mañana, girando bajo los rosados pétalos, la luz que caía sobre su cara..._su sonrisa. _Se detuvo en seco_. Ese sí que fue un pensamiento extraño ¿por qué pensaría en eso?_ Rió, aunque un poco nervioso.

Siguió caminando y pronto llegó al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Sakura esa mañana. Ahí, vio algo en el piso "¿Qué-" exclamó _¡Es una Carta Sakura!_ Rápidamente la tomó del piso y corrió hacia el parque, porque sabía que sería más seguro analizar ahí el asunto que en la calle. Cuando llegó al Parque Pingüino se escondió entre los árboles y respiró "Si, es una Carta. Oh, Sakura-chan" rió. 

No podía devolver la carta en ese momento, pues su dueña estaba en ese momento en la escuela, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que él la cuidase; por lo menos ese día. Ya se la devolvería más tarde, _después de todo también es mi obligación... bueno, de mi verdadera forma, _razonó.__

Así que la guardo y siguió alegremente su camino.

                                                       *                 *                 *

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¿Eh?" Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y vio a su mejor amiga de toda la vida Tomoyo Daidouji "Si, muchas gracias" y comió un poco de su almuerzo.

Las dos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, almorzando, y Sakura había estado viendo su antigua escuela, aquel hermoso lugar donde tenía tantos recuerdos. Pero los recuerdos que ahora le venían a la mente eran los que la hacían desdichada: los que tenía de _él_ y de lo que había pasado...

**"Tenemos que hablar" Unos ojos tristes la observaron.**

Una mano tomó la suya y Sakura se encontró de pronto viendo a Tomoyo, quien le sonrió dulcemente. "¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después de la escuela? Habrá pastel, y también té y unas galletas exquisitas"

Sakura sonrió. Sabía que no era fácil engañar a alguien tan observadora como su amiga, y en verdad que necesitaba una en ese momento "Gracias, Tomoyo. Me encantará ir."

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Que bien, así podré enseñarte el nuevo traje que hice para ti, para la valiente poseedora de las cartitas Sakura!" Tomoyo estaba con los ojos llenos de estrellitas, extasiada. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_ pensó Sakura. ^-^u

*Aquella tarde, en casa de Tomoyo.*

"Sakura, párate ahí con el traje puesto. Todavía necesita unos retoques, ¡pero va a quedar divino!" Tomoyo empezó a poner alfileres en las partes necesarias. Sakura todavía estaba un poco triste, pero hacía lo posible para que su amiga no se sintiera mal, después de todo, ¡cuantas cosas había hecho para ayudarla! Al menos le debía eso.

"¿Para qué es el traje? Ya no hemos tenido problemas desde hace mucho tiempo."

"No sabemos si alguna vez necesitarás otro, más vale estar prevenidos, ¿no crees?"

"Si tu lo dices..."

Incluso en aquel lugar los recuerdos seguían atacándola sin cesar, viniendo a su mente como en una película. Se veía a si misma de niña, probándose los trajes que le había hecho Tomoyo, mientras ella y Syaoran charlaban en su habitación.

"¿Cómo me veo?" le dijo. El chico de ojos castaños solo pudo decir "bien" mientras se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos. 

Este último recuerdo fue demasiado para ella, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a correr por su rostro mientras musitaba "Syaoran, Syaoran..."

Tomoyo casi terminaba de colocar los alfileres cuando una lágrima tibia cayó sobre su mano, volteó y vio a Sakura llorando. Entonces se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, dejando que ella descargara su dolor. 

"Vamos, Sakura, no te sientas mal. Tal vez tenía que pasar. Y estoy segura que él te quiere mucho, hizo lo mejor para no herirte"

"¿Pero por qué tenía que pasar? ¿Es que nadie puede quererme?" 

"Pero claro que hay alguien. Es solo que no es tan sencillo como parece. No sabemos cuando aparecerá esa persona especial, pero ten por seguro que ocurrirá. Y cuando eso pase debemos saber distinguirla de todos los demás, no sea que pase de largo y desaparezca."

"Lo siento Tomoyo, pero creo que nunca habrá alguien para mí"

Y Tomoyo mantuvo abrazada a Sakura, porque comprendía que a veces en una amistad es más importante estar ahí que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer, y esperaba que su corazón se curaría algún día. Cuando eso pasara ella estaría ahí y sería muy feliz por Sakura. 

Sakura siguió llorando toda la tarde, pero muy dentro de ella estaba agradecida por tener una mano amiga que le ayudara y por un momento le pareció ver un pequeño rayito de esperanza. Todo saldría bien ¿no?

                                                       *                 *                 *

¿Qué tal? A lo mejor salió un poco depresivo –temo que así estará un par de capítulos más- pero después la cosa se compondrá, se los aseguro.

Ya tengo la pareja principal, pero no me he decidido por las demás así que acepto sugerencias. Mmm, podría ser Tomoyo/Touya, Touya/Kaho, Tomoyo/Syaoran...

Bueno, de momento me despido

¡Nos vemos! 


	2. Recuerdos amargos

Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, Kodansha, etc.

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic. Antes que nada, mando un abrazote muy fuerte a Izumi*chan y a Tomoyo Hiiragizawa por sus reseñas tan hermosas, y que a pesar de que el tema no es su favorito no han dudado en escribir sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias! *u*¬(autora con los ojos llenos de estrellitas)

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

II

Recuerdos amargos

Depón y arroja el duelo

de tu tristeza funeral y yerta,

y ante la luz que asoma por el cielo

en su rayo de amor y de consuelo, 

saluda al porvenir que te despierta.

_                    Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña.

*En casa de los Kinomoto*

"Hey, gracias por invitarme a cenar"

"No te preocupes por eso. Vamos apurarnos con el trabajo, que si no me reprueban" Touya empezó a levantar la mesa. Cuando terminó le dijo a su mejor amigo "Listo, vamos."

Yukito iba a seguir a Touya cuando se dio una palmada en la frente "Cielos, casi lo olvido. Oye, ¿dónde esta Sakura?"

"¿El monstruo? Llamó hace rato y dijo que cenaría en casa de Tomoyo. Ya no ha de tardar en llegar. Es más, ahí viene."

"Ya vine" saludó Sakura. No quería que su hermano la viera así, con los ojos todos hinchados, así que subió rápidamente a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que Yukito también estaba ahí. En su mente solo podía ver esa escena. Aquello que había pasado hacía tan poco tiempo y que deseaba que nunca hubiera pasado. Oía las voces, una y otra vez mientras subía...

"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. "Vamos, dímelo" Era la hora del descanso y Tomoyo y los demás estaban cerca de ahí. Syaoran rehuía su mirada. "Mejor te lo digo después". 

Sakura ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber en ese momento, aún si era algo malo, pues no quería sufrir la tortura de la espera. Por eso insistió:

"No, dímelo ahora, creo que merezco saber-" "Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos" Sayoran la interrumpió bruscamente. Lagrimas amargas turbaron la vista de Sakura. "Entiendo..." 

"Espera, déjame explicarte-" "¡NO!" Rika y los demás voltearon. "No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Solo necesito estar un rato sola." Sakura camino hasta quedar fuera de la vista de los demás; pero en cuanto estuvo sola huyó, destrozada,  gracias a la carta vuelo, a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Touya suspiró. "Ya lleva así un tiempo... todo por culpa de ese mocoso" Estaba muy molesto con él y si Syaoran hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, nadie hubiera dado ni un centavo por su integridad física. "Bueno, voy a mi cuarto ¿vienes?"

"En un momento, pero debo entregar algo a Sakura primero" Subieron las escaleras y Touya se metió a su cuarto. Yukito llegó al cuarto de Sakura, y sacó la carta. 

"La Esperanza. Que bonito nombre." dijo al leer el nombre de la carta. No sabía si regresarla en ese momento ya que Sakura no se veía bien. No le gustaba verla así, le hubiera gustado hacer algo para ver su sonrisa otra vez. Se sorprendió de encontrarse un poco molesto con Syaoran, y más de querer darle su merecido. Ya había peleado con él una vez  -y lo había vencido- pero si bien aquella vez había sido por obligación, ahora sería  algo personal.

En eso, tuvo una punzada de remordimiento. ¿Así había estado Sakura cuando él mismo la rechazó? Esperaba que no. Todo su enojo desapareció como por arte de magia y, aunque no entendía porque Syaoran había actuado así, comprendió que no lo había hecho para lastimar a Sakura.

_Pero que cosas pienso. Aunque creo que todo eso venía de otra parte. _Yukito nunca había sido una persona de acciones violentas, pero Yue sí. _Él es el que me pone a pensar esas cosas, debe de preocuparse mucho por Sakura..._

Su meditación fue interrumpida por una figura luminosa que apareció a sus pies, y Yukito sintió el cambio que siempre era brusco, y que parecía cambiar su alma de luz a oscuridad. 

Yue abrió sus ojos, siempre tan fríos. _Vaya, Yukito piensa que soy yo. Eso no vino de mí; él debe de preocuparse mucho por Sakura. Aunque debo admitir que no es agradable verla tan triste, tal vez podría hablarle o escucharla_.Ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando había pasado todo ese asunto de la carta ilusión... Sacudió su cabeza. Se sorprendió de pensar en hacer semejante cosa. _Otra vez Yukito está influyendo en mis pensamientos_. Después de todo, Yue nunca había sido alguien de emociones intensas, pero Yukito sí.

Yue suspiró. _Bueno, mejor entrego la carta y la dejo sola_. Iba a tocar, pero algo extraño ocurrió. La carta, que había estado tranquila, vibró; y el guardián oyó telepáticamente que ésta le decía: "_No,...quiero...estar...un tiempo...sola._"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y salió Kero "Yue, ¿que pasa?"

"Sakura dejo caer esta carta y yo la encontré. Venía a entregársela, pero creo que la carta quiere estar un tiempo separada de las demás."

"Esa niña, ¡que irresponsable! Pero bueno, supongo que en el estado en que se encuentra no le moleste que cuides esta carta un rato."

"¿Cómo está?" Yue preguntó descuidadamente; no quería que Kero se burlara de él por mostrar preocupación.

"Ahora duerme, aunque sigue muy deprimida. Espero que se le pase pronto...un momento. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso te preocupas por ella?" ┐┐ Kero tenía ya esa sonrisita en su cara.

"Ejem, es natural que me preocupe, tomamos nuestra energía de ella y es nuestro deber cuidarla, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Bueno debo irme, Touya me espera" dijo secamente Yue.

Cuando su compañero se fue, Kero siguió unos momentos en la puerta "Sí, es nuestro deber; pero Yue se ve un poco sospechoso...para mí que aquí hay gato encerrado."

                                                       *                 *                 *

"Y bien, ¿cómo sigue Sakura?" 

Yukito había entrado al cuarto de Touya. Guardo la carta disimuladamente dentro de su saco y suspiró "Bien, creo. Ya se le pasará, no hay de que preocuparse. Pero yo que tú dejaría de molestarla un tiempo."

Touya caminó hacia la ventana, mascullando entre dientes quien sabe que cosas sobre mocosos chinos, pero pronto volvió a ver a su amigo. Yukito había sido siempre su mejor amigo, antes de él no había tenido ninguno realmente. Nunca se había arrepentido de darle su energía –aún creía que era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida- y Yukito era, junto con su hermana y su padre, una de las personas más importantes de su vida. 

Aún ahora, que estudiaban carreras diferentes, no habían dejado de ser los mejores amigos y se apoyaban uno al otro siempre. Él, Touya, había querido estudiar Arquitectura y Yukito había decidido estudiar Historia. Estaban juntos siempre que podían y por eso sabían cuando el otro no estaba bien.  Ahora sentía que su amigo no lo estaba. No podía sentir si era algo físico, pero si sabía que era algo emocional. Tal vez era lo que se estaba imaginando...

"Yuki..."

"¿Mm?"

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Yukito no quería hablar de nada, especialmente de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en su corazón? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en _ella_? ¿Por qué, si hasta ese momento la persona que más quería estaba ahí a su lado? ¿O no?

Eran demasiados pensamientos. No quería y no podía contestar todo eso ahora. Por el momento decidió hablar de un tema que hacía tiempo que quería tratar:

"Sí. Estaba pensando en que es un buen momento para... devolverte tus poderes."

"Pero, Yuki...."

Yukito lo detuvo con un gesto "No tienes de que preocuparte. Sakura tiene ahora el nivel de magia necesarios para mantenernos...mantenerme bien. Y yo no quiero que tú sufras más por mí. Por favor... acéptalos."

Touya hubiese querido evitarlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Yukito tocaría ese tema. No es que no quisiera sus poderes de vuelta, pero no le gustaba la idea de que Yukito pudiera desaparecer de nuevo. Aunque sabía que no tenía otra opción; su amigo no lo dejaría escoger. Así pues dijo:

"Esta bien. Pero tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas. Solo te pido que no dejes de cuidar a Sakura."

La cara de Yukito se iluminó con una sonrisa "No hay problema. No pienso hacerlo."

Afuera, la brisa nocturna movía las ramas de los árboles, que de repente se iluminaron con la luz que destelló de aquel cuarto, después solo se oyó el silencio de la noche. 

                                                       *                 *                 *

Bueno, esto avanza, avanza... La carta que voy a utilizar en este fic es la carta de La Esperanza, que es la última carta que Sakura cambia al final de la segunda película (aunque claro que todo eso ya lo han de saber). Lo que no sé (si alguien me lo pudiera aclarar estaría más que agradecida) es si esta carta se combinó con la carta del Amor o si permanecieron separadas, ya que son muy parecidas. Bueno, me voy porque tengo que terminar el siguiente capítulo.  

-_-u

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Sueños, dudas e impresiones

Una vez más, esta historia contiene elementos sobre los cuales no tengo permiso de usarlos.

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

III

Sueños, dudas e impresiones

Se oye el murmullo del viento.

_Esto es un sueño._

Sakura se encontraba en una calle. La oscuridad reinaba sobre ella. De pronto amanece. La gente empieza a caminar por todas partes, algunas golpean a Sakura. "Disculpe, disculpe" les llama, pero ellos no parecen escucharla. _¿Porque no me oyen?_ Alguien pasa junto a ella, ella lo conoce. No puede ver quien es, duda en  seguirle. A partir de ahí, el sueño parece una película, solo puede ver que sucede, como si su alma estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Alguien le habla. Es Tomoyo, quien le dice algo, pero no se oye que es. Sakura escucha y parece que es grave puesto que corre. Corre hacia la persona que viera momentos antes, corre porque parece algo grave...

_¿Quién eres? _

Corre hacia el final de la calle. Ahí es cuando brilla una luz cegadora...

¡SAKURA!

"¿Quién eres?" murmuró, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme cara de Kero, que la tenía pegada a la suya.

"¡HHHOOOEEE!" ¡PAS! Cayó de su cama, dándose un tremendo trancazo.

"¿Cómo que quién soy? Que niña tan atolondrada, será mejor que ya te despiertes." Dijo Kero.

"¿Qué horas son?" bostezó Sakura.

"Las 7 y media de la mañana."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ya se me hizo bien tarde para la escuela!" Empezó a vestirse mientras corría de un lado a otro. Primero el pelo, luego lavarse la boca, luego los calcetines, todo tan rápido que se cayó unas cuantas veces. Kero solamente la veía; parecía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse.

 "¡Llego en la tarde! ¡Adiós!" exclamó Sakura y salió volada. Fue entonces cuando Kero se empezó a atacar de la risa. Poco después regresó Sakura. "¿Kero?" "¿Sí Sakurita? Jijiji" ‡› 

¿PORQUE. No. Me. Dijiste. Que. Es. Sábado? ¬¬*

"Es que fue muy gracioso ver como te apurabas. No pude evitarlo. Pero de todos modos acuérdate que Tomoyo iba a venir con una de esas deliciosas tartas de fresa que hace." Kero ya estaba babeando ante la idea...

"¡Es cierto! Sólo por eso te perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿eh?." Ya más tranquila, Sakura empezó a cambiarse a ropa más informal. Ya repuesto de su ataque de risa, Kero la miró mas seriamente y se posó en su hombro.

"¿Sakura..?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Ya no estás triste?"

Sakura meditó un momento, luego le sonrió a su pequeño amigo. "He estado pensando. ¿Crees que todo esto haya pasado por alguna razón?"

"Es probable."

"Bueno, he decidido que debo reponerme de esta tristeza. Es una tarea muy pesada; tan pesada que a veces siento que no podré con ella ¿me ayudarás a salir adelante?"

"Claro Sakura. Confío en que podrás con esto. Y aquí estamos todos nosotros para apoyarte."

Sakura siguió sonriendo, estaba conmovida. Abrazó a Kero con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¡Gracias Kero!!"

"Agghh...Sakura...no puedo... respirar!" \\@°@//

                                                       *                 *                 *

Tomoyo llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga. Despidió a sus guardaespaldas y se dispuso a tocar el timbre luego de que dejara la caja del pastel que traía en el piso. Pero antes de hacerlo volteó hacia arriba para ver si no la habían visto ya, y vio a Touya que la saludó:

"¡Hola! Espera un momento que ahora bajo a abrirte"

A Tomoyo se le hizo muy raro que él supiera que ella estaba ahí. _¿Qué no se supone que ya no siente presencias? _Bueno, como sea ya la había visto, y ya iba a abrirle. Rápidamente se acomodó su atuendo y recogió la caja del pastel justo cuando la puerta se abrió. "Buenos días" saludó Tomoyo con una inclinación "¿Sakura ya está despierta?"

Touya la invitó a pasar con un ademán "Buenos días. Ya está despierta, si quieres sube a verla." 

Tomoyo lo miró y le sonrió. Sabía -a fuerza de observar a Sakura y a su familia- que detrás de la expresión seria que siempre tenía Touya Kinomoto se escondía una persona muy especial que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Quería a Sakura y la protegía, y eso era la mejor virtud que una persona podía tener a los ojos de Tomoyo Daidouji. No se había dado cuenta de que por estar reflexionando no había dejado de mirar a Touya, y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó. Lo último que deseaba era que la consideraran una persona descortés, así que se disculpó "Lo siento. No me di cuenta de mi comportamiento. Será mejor que suba a saludar a Sakura."

De lo que Tomoyo no se dio cuenta fue de que a su vez Touya la había estado viendo. Pensaba en el cambio que ella había tenido desde la época en que su hermana empezó con todo eso de la magia. Seguía siendo amable y callada, pero ahora poseía una belleza que le recordaba a algunas fotos de su madre en su juventud. No era como Sakura, quien era más atlética y alegre, ni como Kaho, cuya belleza era algo más sensual, sino que Tomoyo tenía esa belleza espiritual de esa que inspira muchas veces a los artistas a crear grandes obras de arte. Eso pensaba cuando Tomoyo se disculpó, y se sonrojó también :

"N-no te preocupes" Y siguió viendo a la joven mientras subía las escaleras "Espera; ¿no te gustaría una taza de té en lo que baja Sakura?"

Tomoyo se sorprendió pero siguió sonriendo "Gracias. Me encantaría."

                                                       *                 *                 *

Yukito ya se había levantado y en ese momento tocaba la puerta cuidadosamente. Pronto salió una linda jovencita, ataviada con un conjunto primaveral "¡Hola Yukito-san! No te había visto ¿Te quedaste ayer en la noche?" A Sakura le dio vergüenza al pensar que la pudiera haber visto en el estado depresivo en el que estaba "¿Vienes a hablar conmigo?"

El aludido desvió la vista. "Sí me quedé, pero no te vi. Creo que ya habías llegado cuando vine."mintió. Hubo un visible alivio por parte de Sakura. "Vengo a hablar con Kero. ¿Podrías hablarle por favor?"

"¿A Kero? Si, claro, en un momento. ¡¡KERO, ven por favor!!" Una vez que este salió se despidió "bueno me despido, tengo que prepararme para cuando llegué Tomoyo. ¡Adios!" y cerró la puerta.

Kero miró a su compañero, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ¬¬ "Y bien...¿De qué quieres hablarme?" Yukito como que despertó de un agradable sueño, porque sacudió su cabeza, y respondió "Vamos al cuarto de To-ya. Ahí te explicaré." 

Ya ahí Yukito cerró la puerta, volteose y dejó su forma terrenal. "Le he regresado a Touya sus poderes" dijo Yue simplemente. o-O "¿Qué hiciste que?" exclamó Kero "¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sabes-"

"¿Qué puede ser peligroso para mí? Claro que lo sé, pero eso no pasará, porque Sakura ya tiene el suficiente poder para sostenernos a los guardianes y a las cartas. Incluso fue capaz de atrapar a la carta más poderosa de todas y de crear otra con sus propios poderes" Yue nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero estaba muy orgulloso de Sakura.

Kero estaba más bien preocupado "Sí, tiene el poder, pero últimamente ella no ha estado bien. Siento que algo anda mal."

"¿Algo mal? ¿A que te refieres?"

"No lo sé todavía, pero esto que me dices me preocupa. Sabes que en caso de que Sakura no pudiera sostenernos tú ya no podrías obtener el poder de su hermano, porque no sobreviviría. ¿Y aún así se los regresaste?"

Yue caminó hacia la ventana. Ahí una pequeña sonrisa, que Kero no vio, asomó a sus labios "Era necesario. Touya me salvó la vida y lo justo es que se los devolviera. No te preocupes. Yo confío en ellos y sé que estaremos bien. En cuanto a lo que me dices, no te separes de Sakura hasta saber que pasa" dijo Yue "no permitiremos que le llegue a pasar nada malo." 

                                                       *                 *                 *

Bueno, este es sin duda, el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir. ¿No les ha pasado alguna vez?  También ha sido el más grande hasta ahora. Mejor lo corte ahí porque ya me estaba proyectando demasiado. Lo que me faltó lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, que espero lo termine pronto. Y como siempre, si este cuentito les produjo algo (felicidad, alegría, enojo, y yo espero que no vómito) y desean escribir sus comentarios, pueden dejarme sus reseñas con toda confianza.¡Gracias Anna Li por tu review!

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Encuentros

Konnichiwa! Aquí estamos, con otro capítulo de este pequeño drama. Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a  suki por su review. Sobre lo que me comentas y después de pensarlo, decidí que la otra pareja que trataría sería Touya/Tomoyo ¡Gracias por tu comentario!. Casi no hay fics de T+T en la red (y debería haber unos cuantos más). Aunque no trataré mucho de ellos; creo que merecen un fic aparte (como el maravilloso fic "el vuelo de las palomas", ese sí que me encantó). 

Bueno, empecemos con el show. ¡Ah, y no olviden que yo sólo poseo la historia! 

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

IV

Encuentros

Sakura terminaba de levantar su cuarto, mientras se preguntaba donde estaría Tomoyo. Ya se había tardado bastante, y eso que la idea de verse había sido de ella. Salió de su cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras; mejor le hablaría por teléfono, no fuera que hubiera pasado algo.

"Hey, monstruo, que escándalo haces." ella reconoció inmediatamente la voz del fastidioso de su hermano mayor; así que volteó, dispuesta a darle aunque sea un pellizco por semejante comentario. Aunque claro, olvidó totalmente las intenciones de hacerlo cuando vio a su mejor amiga tomando té en compañía del secote de su hermano. "¿Hoe, Tomoyo-chan?" ._.u "Hola, Sakura, que bueno que ya te levantaste" dijo tímidamente Tomoyo. 

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Que mal educada eres, ¿que no ves que estamos platicando? Aunque es difícil que un monstruo como tú entienda de buenos modales." se burló Touya.

"¡Sakura no es un monstruo!" ·_·# dijo Sakura, levantando su puño con ira. "¡Tomoyo, vámonos!" y jaló a su amiga hacia la puerta. Mientras la arrastraban, Tomoyo alcanzó a decir "¡Gracias por el té!", mientras ella y Touya se miraban de manera bastante significativa.

Ya afuera Sakura suspiró y empezó a interrogar a Tomoyo "Ahora sí, ¿me puedes decir que estaba haciendo mi hermano? ¿Por qué no te dejó subir?"

"Es que no quería molestarte, así que me ofreció esperarte abajo. Fue muy lindo de su parte ¿no crees?"^_^

"¿Lindo, mi hermano? Esas dos palabras no se llevan bien." Tomoyo rió, y Sakura regresó a su buen humor "Cambiemos de tema. Me parece que querías verme para algo ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, si quiero contarte algo, pero primero, ¿porque no vamos a visitar a Chiharu un rato y después te cuento lo demás?" "Si, vamos" dijo Sakura.

"Aunque mi tarta se quedó en tu casa."

"No te preocupes. Kero se encargará de ella..." Y así, platicando de cosas más superficiales, ambas siguieron su camino alegremente por la calle.

                                                       *                 *                 *

El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente. Personas, que apuradas caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras que otras observaban la mercancía de las tiendas en los vistosos escaparates. Una de ellas, una chica de largo cabello café que cargaba un lindo muñeco de peluche color negro, estaba encantada viendo unos trajes de verano, cuando divisó a una persona que caminaba por ahí y que ella conocía perfectamente, así que corrió a saludarlo:

"¡Hola, Tsukishiro!"

El joven se detuvo en su camino y saludó con una sonrisa "Hola, Akizuki, hola Spinel; me da gusto verlos. ¿Vinieron de visita de Inglaterra?" Desde que habían pasado los días del cambio de las cartas Sakura, Yukito y Nakuru se habían llevado mejor, sobre todo porque Nakuru había dejado de interesarse por Touya cuando perdió sus poderes; así que ella había dejado un poco del asfixiante comportamiento que solía usar.

 Yukito ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, aunque siempre tendría esa sensación de vago malestar que le daba cuando estaba cerca de ella, debido quizá a la tortura psicológica a la que lo había sometido en aquel tiempo, o a la franca altanería que ella mostró durante la última prueba que tuvo Sakura.

"Nunca podrás derrotarme con esos poderes tan débiles." 

Akizuki no era tonta, y sabía que él quizá no la perdonaría nunca por lo que había hecho. Ella no tenía remordimientos; solo había cumplido órdenes. Así era Akizuki: un poco simple, pues para ella todo era o blanco o negro, nada más. Como a Touya, le gustaba molestar a la gente, para ver su reacción. Especialmente gente como Yue; había un especial encanto en hacerlos enojar. Así que decidió molestarlo; y aunque sabía que era algo casi imposible molestar a alguien como Yukito, ella sabría si lograba molestar a Yue.

 "Sí, claro; le da gusto verme a aquella parte de ti que no quiere coserme a flechazos" dijo Nakuru maliciosamente. Como lo esperaba, Yukito solo se rió, pero por un momento pudo ver las facciones del guardián de la luna en la cara del joven y efectivamente, con una de sus miradas más frías. "Tú no aprendes, Nakuru" dijo Spinel. A él tampoco le gustaban las bromas pesadas que ella hacía, especialmente cuando se las gastaba a quienes no las apreciaban; simplemente no era divertido.

Nakuru rió con fuerza y le dio una palmada a Yukito que por poco lo tira. "Caramba Yue, no seas tan obvio. Tú sabes que estoy bromeando, aunque olvidaba que no te gustan las bromas. Por esta vez te perdono tu falta de delicadeza para una dama. En fin, Tsukishiro, ¿nos harás el favor de acompañarnos un rato? Sirve que te cuento las últimas noticias..." sin darle tiempo de responder, lo arrastró con ella.

Después de unas cuantas horas de compras, llegaron a un café donde descansaron y siguieron platicando. "...Y como Eriol quería pasar un tiempo en Japón aquí estamos." dijo Akizuki "¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿Cómo está tu querido Touya?" Ante esta pregunta Yukito se sonrojó furiosamente y volteó hacia otro lado "B-bien, gracias."

"¿Y Sakura-chan como está?" 

Ahora, la expresión de Yukito se torno extrañamente dulce "Oh, ella esta muy bien. Deberías ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto su magia." terminó hablando más para sí que para Nakuru y Suppi; y se quedó callado, pensando.

·.·  ·_·

Nakuru y Spinel se quedaron un poco sorprendidos. "¿Tsukishiro?" lo interrumpió Nakuru "Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú, Sakura y Touya?"

"¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir?"  Yukito no estaba seguro de que le diría. _¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_ Iba a cambiar el tema, pero en eso una oleada de angustia y fuerte tristeza lo invadió; un dolor emocional que provenía de una fuente externa. _¡Sakura!_ Trató de levantarse y correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero al mismo tiempo sus fuerzas disminuyeron notablemente. 

_¿Qué está-_

Dio un par de pasos y cayó al piso, donde lo último que escuchó fue a Akizuki pidiéndole a Suppi que llamara a Eriol y a la gente que se empezó a acercar a su alrededor. Después perdió la conciencia.

                                                       *                 *                 *

"¡Que ocurrencias tiene Yamazaki!"

"Sí, mira que decir que los pasteles fueron inventados por los primeros hombres como parte de un ritual sagrado...aunque al principio le creí." 

"Ay, Sakura-chan, no creas todo lo que te dice. Ojalá Chiharu no lo esté maltratando demasiado."

Ambas chicas caminaban por el parque Pingüino y disfrutaban de la hermosa tarde primaveral. "Tomoyo, que querías mostrarme?" 

Tomoyo se detuvo cerca de la biblioteca. "Sakura, hace poco recibí una carta de Meiling." Sakura se tensó un poco, como ahora lo hacía siempre que escuchaba cualquier cosa que le recordara a _esa_ persona. "En ella me comentó...que Syaoran viene a Japón... y que él quiere hablar contigo."

Sakura  caminó lentamente hacia el arroyito que pasaba por ahí. "Tomoyo, no quiero verlo." La sola mención de su nombre abría las heridas que ella trataba desesperadamente de cerrar. "Por favor, entiéndelo. Sólo quiero que esta agonía termine lo antes posible."

"Pero, Sakura-"

 "Mi destino es proteger y cuidar las cartas que me fueron legadas por el mago Clow. Y trataré de cumplir con esa obligación. Pero no puedo seguir buscando ésta ilusión, éste deseo que me quema y me corroe." La vaga sensación de querer estar junto a alguien querido le cerró la garganta dolorosamente; continuó. "Quizá debo limitarme a cumplir mi destino. Ve y dile que no se preocupe por mí, que se olvide de mi existencia. Que no me busque, porque entre menos nos veamos, mejor para los dos." 

_Porque he comprendido, que nadie puede quererme. Primero Yukito-san, después Syaoran..._ El dolor que llevaba dentro de ella creció, como una llama ardiente que le quemaba...

_¿Por qué ambos me mintieron? Yukito me dijo que encontraría a alguien que me querría como yo a esa persona. Y Syaoran dijo que me amaría por siempre..._sus pensamientos la herían puñalada tras puñalada, pero ella continuó pensando, lastimándose casi con sádico  placer. Y la llama devoradora incendiaba su corazón, y lo consumía...

_Pero ya no importa. Porque estaré sola por siempre, y debo aceptarlo._

_S o l a_. Y esta palabra apagó el fuego que le devoraba, y esta aceptación trajo una tristeza casi infinita. Sakura sintió un enorme hueco en su interior, como si parte de su corazón se hubiese desvanecido de pronto.  

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Al contrario, creo que es muy necesario que hablemos" resonó una voz masculina. 

Ambas voltearon, y vieron que sobre el techo de la biblioteca se encontraba aquel de quien habían estado hablando. Sakura lo miró, sorprendida, y murmuró:

"Syaoran..."

                                                       *                 *                 *

¡No se pierdan la continuación de este fic! Y por favor dejen sus reseñas y comentarios. El otro placer de escribir es conocer las opiniones que los lectores tienen de un relato. De momento me despido...

¡nos vemos!


	5. Lo que una carta tiene que decir

Cardcaptor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP.

Hi again! Aquí estamos con otro de los capítulos de esta pequeña serie. Ya empieza esto a desfilar lentamente hacia el final. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que bien. Bueno, probablemente tarde un poco más de lo acostumbrado a subir el 6to capítulo a causa de las evaluaciones que siempre son un dolor de cabeza, y porque tengo que escribir 2 estúpidos ensayos. ¡En fin! Dejaré de quejarme, así que los dejo con este fic llamado:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

V

Lo que una carta tiene que decir

Ya es hora de que altivas

tus alas surquen el azul como antes;

ya es hora de que vivas,

ya es hora de que cantes;

ya es hora de que enciendas en el ara

la blanca luz de las antorchas muertas,

y de que abras tu templo a la que viene

en nombre del amor ante tu puerta.

_                    Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña.

"¿Qué pasó?" 

Las figuras aparecían distorsionadas; una figura borrosa se acercó. "Ah, ya te despertaste; toma" Un objeto fue colocado en sus ojos, y la figura borrosa se aclaró hasta formar la figura de Nakuru Akizuki. Yukito pudo observar que estaba recostado en el pasto; gran cantidad de árboles cubrían aquel lugar. 

"Estás en el templo Tsukimine. Te traje aquí cuando te desmayaste." señaló Akizuki. "Costó algo de trabajo distraer a todo ese montón de chismosos, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando volamos hacia aquí. ¿Pero que te ocurrió? Esa energía..."

"Estoy seguro que era de Sakura. Debo ir para allá, no sabemos que pudo ser." Yukito trataba de levantarse. Nakuru lo detuvo "No creo que sea necesario, sea lo que haya sido, ya desapareció hace un rato. Será mejor que descanses ¿Por qué no vienes a casa de Eriol?"

La idea era tentadora, pero Yukito decidió rechazarla. "Muchas gracias, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa o en todo caso vaya a cerciorarme que todo está bien allá." Sonrió.

Nakuru se encogió de hombros "Esta bien, como tú quieras. Pero después tendrás que ir a visitarnos; Eriol también quiere saludar a Yue."

"¡Esta bien!" Como no había más que decir se despidieron; más a Akizuki no se le olvidaba algo. "Tsukishiro, no olvides que me debes una respuesta, no creas que no me acuerdo. Por hoy lo dejaremos así sólo por tu oportuno desmayo" sin decir más echo a correr, dejando a Yukito sorprendido del carácter  burlón de Akizuki. _Pensé que se le olvidaría_ -_-u, suspiró. 

                                                       *                 *                 *

El sol reflejaba hermosos tonos naranjas en aquella apacible tarde. Nuestro protagonista iba caminando lentamente por la calle. Una pregunta ocupaba su cabeza:

**"¿Qué está pasando entre tú, Sakura y Touya?"**

_¿Qué me está pasando? Ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo...y ella es mi Dueña...cuando soy él. Es solo que...es extraño. La he querido como una hermana, como una amiga; pero ese sentimiento ha ido cambiando día a día en algo más tibio, más profundo..._

_¿Pero en que estoy pensando? No puede ser...¿podría haber pasado antes, cuando pensaba aún que era humano? Tal vez; y sin embargo la rechacé, como lo hizo Li ahora. Pobre Sakura, debe pensar en él todavía..._

_En cuanto a Touya..._

Lentamente Yukito ya había llegado a su casa. Entró al jardín; se sentía intranquilo porque recordaba que Kero le había advertido que algo no andaba bien. ¿Y si había pasado algo malo? Yukito intuía que su desmayo se había debido a aquella extraña onda de energía que habìa sentido en el restaurante. Después de reflexionar un rato decidió que debía ir a cerciorarse, aunque, como ya le había dicho Akizuki, ya hacía rato que no se sentía nada anormal. Sacó la carta Sakura de su chamarra y la observó. "Eres la Esperanza. Ojalá y pudieras decirme que todo esta bien."

Justo en ese momento sintió algo extraño con la carta; decidió transformarse, ya que en esa forma no tenía muchos poderes más que aquel de sentir presencias. Pronto en lugar del pálido muchacho se encontró Yue, el guardián, quién enojado vio la carta "¿Ahora qué?", dijo. En ese momento sintió la presencia de la carta otra vez. Yue la soltó y se puso en guardia. _Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas_, pensó. La carta comenzó a brillar, y entonces apareció frente a él la delicada figura de una mujer con un corazón alado entre sus manos.

"Soy la Carta de la Esperanza" dijo "y lamentablemente no puedo decirte que todo esta bien. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque quería estar un tiempo a tu cuidado? Fue porque necesitamos que nos ayudes." 

Yue dejó de estar en guardia. "Así que no era un capricho. ¿Y decidiste que me necesitaban después de que Sakura-sama te tirara en la calle? ¿No servía igual Keroberos para este asunto?", preguntó con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

La Esperanza suspiró, pero ignoró el tono de la pregunta del guardián. "Nuestra Dueña no me tiró por accidente. Me caí del mazo intencionalmente, para que tú pudieras encontrarme." 

"¿Porqué yo?" preguntó Yue bruscamente y mirándola, hosco.

"Porque eres el elegido para hacer que tus esperanzas y las de nuestra Dueña se tornen en una hermosa realidad."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Yue, que comenzaba a ponerse impaciente "Mejor para ti que esto sea importante. Tengo que ir a casa de Sakura a verificar que no le haya pasado nada. Quizá me necesitan y se estén preguntando donde estoy."

"Oh, es importante, y te diré todo lo que quieras saber" dijo la Esperanza. "Nuestra Dueña se siente sola, y se la pasa preguntándose por noches enteras si su destino es permanecer sola. A causa de esto su poder, que proviene de su amor por la vida, ha disminuido un poco. Esto no es bueno ni para ella ni para nosotros, quienes dependemos de su poder para sobrevivir. Ya ha sido demasiado para ella dos decepciones amorosas, ¿no crees?" al decir esto la Esperanza vio a Yue con una acusación muy clara en los ojos.

Yue de repente estaba un poco nervioso "Era diferente antes; yo la quería como una amiga. Y estaba confundido con todo eso que los humanos llaman «sentimientos» así que le dije que quería a To-ya, lo que es cierto, pero de una manera fraternal, amistosa. Además yo estaba...estoy...confundido. No se si yo- ¡OLVÍDALO!" Se interrumpió bruscamente, y voló hacia el techo de su casa, adonde Yukito gustaba de meditar.  

La Esperanza lo siguió. "Soy La Esperanza" dijo. "Puedo leer el alma de cualquiera si ésta está llena de esperanza, y te diré lo que veo en la tuya. Esperas que Sakura te quiera, y te preguntas si lo que sientes son sentimientos tuyos o si son de aquella parte de ti que crees que es un disfraz. Un disfraz que quisieras ser completamente para que no te rechazara. Un disfraz que odias ser porque no quieres traicionar tu deber de cuidarla. Y no sabes, aunque ella te quisiera, si puedes, por ser su guardián, corresponderla. Pues te digo esto: cuando sepas que es lo que quieres en realidad, tu esperanza florecerá y ya no estarás confundido. Entonces podrás ayudar a Sakura con su esperanza."

Cuando la Esperanza regresó a ser una carta Yue permaneció donde estaba, pensando en todas las cosas que ella había leído en su corazón y que él sabía que eran verdad.

                                                       *                 *                 *

 Y en próximo capítulo: Sakura hablará con Syaoran y... ¡no les diré que más pasará! 

¡Y gracias, GRACIAS a todos los que dejan sus comentarios! ¡Gracias otra ves, suki! Sus reviews me alientan mucho a continuar. ¡Gracias!

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Cambio de opinión

©_Cardcaptor Sakura_, 2002, CLAMP.

Hola, hola! Siento haberme tardado, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecer esta vez a Anna Li y a Mikio por sus comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les guste mi historia. And I´m glad my fic can help you at least a little, Mikio! Keep practicing! 

Bueno, aquí va la continuación de este relato llamado:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

VI

Cambio de opinión

Volvamos a donde dejamos a Sakura, a quien dejamos en el parque Pingüino, cuando veía sorprendida a aquella persona que no había pensado volver a ver otra vez en su vida.

"Syaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Syaoran no contestó y volteó a ver a Tomoyo. "Daidouji, hazme el favor de ir a casa de Sakura y avisar que va a llegar un poco tarde. Después me encargaré de llevarla." Como viera que no se movía insistió. "No te preocupes, estará bien. Anda, ve."

Tomoyo titubeó un instante, más luego captó las intenciones de Syaoran. Miró un momento a Sakura como disculpándose y luego echó a correr. "¡Lo dejo en tus manos!"

Syaoran le agradeció con una mirada. Siempre le había apoyado, incluso ahora cuando le pidió que le ayudara a ver a Sakura. Tomoyo fue la única persona, aparte de Meiling, que lo había comprendido cuando terminó con Sakura; los demás no entendían que también había sido muy difícil para él... Se dispuso a hablar con la Dueña de las cartas Clow, pero estaba desprevenido para lo que la chica tenía en mente:

"¡LIBÉRATE!"

"¡Espera!" gritó Syaoran.

"¡TIEMPO!"

La energía de la carta fluyó, y pronto todo el escenario quedó paralizado, incluido Syaoran. Sakura se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar; esperaba poder alejarse lo suficiente antes de que se le acabara la energía. Corrió hacia el pequeño bosquecillo que había detrás del parque. Ahí, ya no pudo correr más y cayó, jadeando. El uso de aquella carta le había quitado bastante energía.

El poder de la carta fue interrumpido y el tiempo retomó su curso natural. Syaoran siguió a la carta Tiempo hasta el bosque; ahí la perdió de vista. No podía guiarse por la presencia de Sakura, pues ella ya había aprendido a disimularla; así que avanzó lentamente. "Sakura, escúchame-" Una rama salió disparada de la nada y sujetó su pie, otra se enredó en su mano. "Vamos, déjame hablarte" dijo Syaoran al tiempo que sacaba su dije, que transformó en una hermosa espada. Con ella cortó las ramas y se acercó lentamente al lugar de donde salieron. Ahí estaba Sakura, junto al barranco, con toda la apariencia de un animalillo asustado que de repente se encuentra acorralado. A Syaoran le recordaba verla así a aquella ocasión en que la Carta Carrera había perdido el control. Había servido acercarse a la carta lentamente entonces, y Syaoran pensó que tal vez funcionara la misma táctica ahora; así que dio un paso.

Aunque ella se encontraba débil, se levantó. "¿Porque no entiendes que no quiero verte?"

"¡VUELO!" Unas alas rosadas aparecieron en su espalda y saltó hacia el barranco. Se alejó volando a toda velocidad.

Syaoran se encontraba desesperado. Sabía que si la dejaba ir, nunca podría volver a hablar con ella. "¡¿Qué no ves que nunca quise lastimarte!?" gritó en el colmo de su desesperación.

Éste último grito de Syaoran tuvo efecto. Sakura se detuvo en su alocada huída, y lentamente dio la vuelta.

 "¿D-de verdad?"

Syaoran se tranquilizó. "Sí, de verdad... Por favor déjame hablarte. Veo que te hice mucho daño, y no debe ser así. Anda, baja por favor."

Ella reflexionó y se decidió a bajar. Pero había gastado mucha energía y de pronto encontró que ya no podía sostener más la carta del vuelo. Las alas desaparecieron y Sakura cayó precipitadamente hacia el barranco. Al pasar junto a la orilla él alcanzó a sujetarla de una  mano.

"¡Sakura, resiste!" Lentamente la mano de Sakura empezó a resbalarse de las suyas.

"Syaoran, déjame caer... tú podrías caer conmigo..."susurró Sakura.

"¡¿De qué hablas?!¡No lo haré!¡Eso no es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos!"

** Amigos**. La palabra obligó a Sakura a abrir sus ojos y el tiempo disminuyó lentamente su marcha hasta que para ella corrió en cámara lenta. Vio como su mano se desprendió de la de Syaoran y sintió su caída, lenta pero suave.

Entre los latidos que escuchaba de su corazón encontró el cariño que tenía hacia Syaoran y comprendió que lo que seguía sintiendo un enorme afecto por él, pero que ese afecto eran en cierta medida idéntico al que sentía por Tomoyo. El afecto de un gran y querido amigo. Una sola lágrima fluyó de sus ojos para despedir la última ilusión que guardaba para el que había sido su primer amor correspondido...

Debía tomarlo con entereza. Mientras se preparaba para el impacto de la caída otro recuerdo vino a su mente: el del Juicio Final, cuando le pidió a Yue que fueran amigos. Le pareció cómico; en ese entonces no sabía la magnitud de lo que le había pedido. De haberlo sabido, probablemente nunca lo habría hecho. Se notaba a leguas cuanto había querido Yue al mago Clow, y aún así él le había dado una oportunidad. Yue, no lo volvería a ver. Cerró los ojos, sin un último pensamiento...

"¡DIOS DEL VIENTO, VE!"

Una suave ráfaga de aire la envolvió y aminoró su caída, depositándola en el fondo del despeñadero. El silencio era hermoso en aquella tarde y Sakura, agotada, cayó dormida.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Syaoran corrió hacia Sakura, y la sujetó. "¿Estás bien?" Sakura abrió los ojos después de un momento. "Syaoran, perdóname. No me había dado cuenta..."

"...Yo sí. Sabía que tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar mucho tiempo juntos, y por eso me alejé. No sabía que hacer para no herirte y no pensé que te dolería tanto. Soy yo el que debe disculparse."

Sakura sonrió y vio el atardecer. "¿Te acuerdas? En un atardecer como éste tú me consolaste, hace ya tantos años. Tal vez por eso me aferré a ti, y no me arrepiento de ello. Supongo que quería amar a alguien, no sé porque..."

Syaoran rió. "Es natural, para la dulce Sakura Kinomoto. Pero yo estoy seguro que alguien te quiere ya. Mucha gente ya lo hace; no pierdas esa esperanza."

"Syaoran, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?"

"Por supuesto. Sería hasta tu hermano, si eso no me hiciera también hermano de Touya." Ambos rieron. " Siempre te querré, no lo olvides, solo que lo haré de una manera diferente."

Sakura miró hacia el cielo. "Lo sé ahora."

El hueco en su corazón había disminuido; y por primera vez en tanto tiempo la sonrisa de sus labios fue sincera. Deseaba que lo que le había dicho Syaoran fuera verdad: que encontraría a aquella persona especial algún día. Le dio la impresión de conocer en cierta forma a esa persona, pero no estaba segura por que pensó eso. Syaoran y Sakura permanecieron un rato más observando las primeras estrellas de la noche, sintiendo su hermosa amistad iluminada por la pálida luna... 

                                                       *                 *                 *

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero verlos pronto.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Una confesión encubierta, una propuesta ...

Personajes e idea original, propiedad de Clamp; historia propiedad de Lau.

Hola! Por fin pude subir este capítulo. Esta vez no recibí ninguna reseña ;_; , y es que el último capítulo no estuvo bueno, lo reconozco, pero es que no sabía como hacer para que Sakura se recuperara de su depresión, y esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió ;P. De cualquier manera les pido a todos los que leen esta historia una disculpa por ello, si alguien tiene una sugerencia de cómo puedo mejorar ese capítulo lo aceptaré gustosa. ¡Sumimasen!

Pero este capítulo me quedó mucho mejor, lo escribí en un momento de inspiración. Enjoy!

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

VII

Una confesión encubierta, una propuesta y una invitación a comer

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Sakura había hablado con Syaoran. La vida seguía su curso y todos continuaban con sus vidas como de costumbre. Bueno, casi todos.

Yukito se sentía más confundido cada día más y no sabía que hacer con los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez pudiera ser tomado en cuenta como una persona más por Sakura. Lo que le había dicho la carta era cierto: necesitaba saber quién era. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que al menos ya podía recordar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a diferencia de las horribles lagunas mentales que había tenido en los primeros tiempos del cambio de las cartas mágicas.

Y es que, a partir de que descubriera la verdad sobre sí mismo, las dos personas que paradójicamente él era comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco. Nuevas memorias, nuevos sentimientos inundaron ambas partes... Un día Yukito descubrió que recordaba –de pronto- toda su vida anterior como Juez de las cartas Clow.

Obviamente estos recuerdos fueron en un principio perturbadores -aún lo seguían siendo-, pero tal como era Yukito podía manejarlos mucho mejor de como los había manejado hasta ese momento como Yue.

En cambio, Yue no había ganado nuevos recuerdos, pues ya conocía de antemano todo lo que había vivido su "forma falsa", pero encontró que los sentimientos que albergaba su otra mitad podían ser tan o más perturbadores que los recuerdos que había adquirido Yukito. Sentía que la incapacidad de mostrar emociones –una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla- había sido en cambio, la causa de que no se sintiera satisfecho de su vida con el mago Clow. Especialmente ahora se hacía más evidente esa incapacidad, pues no sabía qué era lo que sentía en su corazón por su dueña...

El acercamiento entre ambos no había sido definitivo aún, y de alguna manera aún creían que el otro no era, ni representaba su verdadera esencia. Quizá lo único que compartían con toda certeza era el cariño que sentían por sus seres queridos.

Y no solo eran sus sentimientos de los que tenía Yukito que preocuparse. Se había sentido algo cansado últimamente. No era tan grave como había ocurrido la última vez, y no le impedía seguir con su vida diaria, pero no estaba seguro de que habría podido acudir si ocurriese otra emergencia. Afortunadamente Sakura no enfrentaba ninguna crisis por el momento, así que no se sentía preocupado en ese aspecto.

No que él no tuviera su propia crisis personal.

En consecuencia, evitaba a Sakura lo más posible. De esa forma evitaba cualquier situación embarazosa que pudiera presentarse, y también evitaba que ella se diera cuenta de su debilidad.

Un día en la universidad almorzaba con Touya, en una de esas raras ocasiones en que sus horarios de clase coincidían. 

Touya sabía que definitivamente algo no andaba bien con su amigo. No sabía que era, pero seguía sospechando que tenía algo que ver con su hermana menor. Decidió tantear el terreno; sería muy fácil observar si Yuki tenía alguna reacción. 

"Así que no le has dicho nada a Sakura, ¿verdad?" preguntó a quemaropa, mientras le daba distraídamente un sorbo a su refresco. Su amigo saltó casi hasta el techo.

"N-no se de que hablas To-ya. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con los exámenes?" Yukito trató de cambiar el tema.

_Conque estaba en lo cierto_, pensó Touya. _Ahora tengo que saber que esta pasando aquí_. "Por favor, a mí no me puedes distraer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué te traes con mi hermanita?" 

Ahora sí que Yukito estaba en un aprieto. No podía poner ningún pretexto y Touya esperaba una respuesta. Quizá si en ese momento hubiera sido Yue hubiera intimidado a Touya y lo habría dejado en paz; pero no, eso no hubiera sido nada amable, reflexionó. Además, no es buena idea tener discusiones con el hermano de la persona que a uno le gusta... Al ir pensando cada una de estas palabras fue sonrojándose más y más. No se había atrevido a pensar en ello de forma tan clara, y le había dado mucha vergüenza hacerlo.

Yukito no se había dado cuenta, pero no había necesitado responder para que Touya supiera lo que le pasaba. Al mismo tiempo Touya adoptó inconscientemente su pose de hermano sobreprotector. No lo podía evitar, ni aunque se tratara de su mejor amigo; así que esperaba una respuesta _rápida_ mientras miraba a Yukito tranquilamente (léase con mirada de dime-que-te-gusta-y-te-mato ^_^u).

El silencio se había hecho incómodo, y Yukito ya iba a contestar lo primero que se viniera a la mente, esperando no decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Ejem, disculpen" Ambos voltearon y vieron a uno de los profesores de Yukito que estaba ahí parado detrás de ellos. 

Yukito se levantó con alivio "Buenas tardes". _Me salvo la campana, _pensó.  "Tsukishiro, quería hablar con usted." Saludó el profesor. " La universidad tiene un proyecto de investigación sobre historia europea, y recordé que usted estaba interesado en el tema. Nos han pedido que recomendemos un estudiante para que desarrolle este proyecto en el extranjero y creemos que usted es el más indicado para ello. Es una gran oportunidad, ¿qué le parece?"

Yukito escuchó emocionado al principio, pero de golpe se dio cuenta que no sería lo correcto. No podía abandonar a Sakura, a Kero ni a las cartas. Era difícil tener que renunciar a algunas cosas, pero no podía olvidar que en realidad no era humano, y su obligación se encontraba ahí en Japón.

"Gracias por la oferta; me siento halagado, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar."

El profesor pareció decepcionado "Es una lástima. Esperábamos que aceptara. En fin, si cambia de opinión no dude en avisarnos." Se despidió. "Hasta luego."

Yukito se había sentado y comía desganadamente. "Parece que sí es una gran oportunidad" comentó Touya.

"Lo sé."

"¿Por qué no aceptaste?"

"¿Porqué? Porqué no puedo. Tú más que nadie sabes eso. No estoy autorizado a tener una vida aparte. No es que me esté quejando; me gusta lo que hago... Te prometí que no dejaría de cuidarla y eso es lo que haré." Hizo una pausa. "Por favor no le comentes a nadie de esto, mucho menos a Sakura. Se sentiría culpable, y no quiero eso."

A Touya ya se le había pasado la primera reacción de hermano mayor y lo había pensado mejor. Notó que a su amigo le preocupaba sinceramente la seguridad de su pequeño monstruo. Claro que a él no le desagradaba la idea de que Yukito anduviera con Sakura (quizá él era la única persona a quien se lo permitiría), y extrañamente había decidido ayudar a su amigo porque si no, estaba seguro que Yuki se tardaría un millón de años en decirle algo a Sakura. Pero no lo haría solo, no, contaría con la ayuda de cierta personita... Era hora de empezar con la primera parte de su plan. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

"Como tú quieras, aunque yo opino que deberías comentarle algo. ¿Vas a ir a comer a mi casa hoy?"

"Claro que sí."

                                                       *                      *                   *

Una campana se escucho en el aire. Las clases habían terminado y el bullicio de los estudiantes llenaba el lugar. Dos chicas se despidieron de los demás e iban platicando por la calle.

"¿Y dices que vienen a visitarnos pronto?"

"Sí, Syaoran me dijo en su última carta que vendrían en el verano. Traerá a Meiling con él, ¿no es genial?"

"Que bueno que hayas hablado con él" observó Tomoyo. Sakura miró a su amiga. "Bueno, alguien no me dejó otra opción, ¿sabías?"

"Pero no puedes negar que fue bueno que hablaras con él. De todas formas te pido que me disculpes. No fue mi intención ocultarte los planes de Syaoran, Sakura."

"Si, tienes razón. Pero olvidemos eso. Hoy vi a uno de los chicos del salón que te veía. Les llamas la atención a muchos chicos, Tomoyo-chan. ¿Por qué no has aceptado a ninguno?"

Tomoyo suspiró. "Pero el caso es que a mí ya me gusta alguien."

Sakura se sorprendió "¡Wow, que bien! Dime, ¿yo le conozco?" Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente "Oh, tú le conoces muy bien, Sakura"

"¿Hoe?"

"Ejem, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, así que me voy por este lado. Hasta mañana Sakura-chan."

"Espera, Tomoyo. Te invitó a cenar a mi casa hoy. Solo estaremos mi hermano y yo, pues mi papá esta en uno de sus viajes de investigación."

"Sí, m-me encantará ir Sakura. Entonces nos vemos en la tarde, adiós." Tomoyo se fue bastante apresurada, dejando a Sakura bastante intrigada. "¿Quién le gustará? Dice que yo le conozco muy bien, ¿quién será?"

                                                       *                 *                 *

^o^ ¿Qué tal? El próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña comida en casa de Sakura. ¿Funcionará el plan de Touya? Quién sabe, pero por fin habrá un momento Y+S! Como ya casi termino el siguiente capítulo debo de estarlo subiendo el jueves a más tardar, para que aparezca el viernes en el sitio. Que todos tengan una bonita semana,

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Una comida y el plan de oniichan

Cardcaptor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, Kodansha, etc.

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el octavo capítulo. Cuando dije que me estaba acercando al final creo que no tome en cuenta que me proyectaría tanto, sorry! Quizá todavía tome otros 4 capítulos llegar al final, pero estén seguros que me esforzaré para complacerlos. Aquí está:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

VIII

Una comida y el plan de oniichan

*Más tarde, ese mismo día, en casa de los Kinomoto... *

"Pasa Yuki. ¿No quieres un poco de agua?"

"Sí, por favor." Yukito entró, y se sentó en la sala. "Oye, ¿No hay nadie en casa?"

"No sé, déjame ver..." Touya revisó el pizarrón donde anotaba la familia sus tareas. "Mmm, aquí dice que llamó mi papá para decir que mañana regresa de su viaje, y también que el monstruo iba a comprar unas cosas antes de venir a casa."

Yukito prestó gran atención a esto último, pero no quería que Touya se acordara de la conversación que no terminaron en la cafetería, así que solo contestó: "Ah..."

En lo que su amigo iba a la cocina por el agua, Yukito se recostó contra el sillón y cerró los ojos. Era tan agradable el descansar un poco después de un día tan ajetreado... sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Touya, que salía de la cocina con el vaso de agua, corrió hacia él y lo sacudió:

"¡Yuki, despierta!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Te quedaste dormido. Dime la verdad, ¿Otra vez estás debilitándote?"

Yukito vaciló antes de contestar. "No es nada grave... solo he estado un poco cansado, es todo."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí. No te preocupes, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar de tanta tarea." Estas palabras no convencieron a Touya, pero no dijo nada. En eso, escucharon una alegre voz, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta:

"¡Tadaima!" Ambos voltearon y vieron a las dos lindas muchachas que entraban en ese mismo momento. Sakura fue la primera en saludar. "¡Hola, Yukito-san, hola hermano ¡Hace mucho que no te veía Yukito! No sabía que vendrías hoy, pero me da mucho gusto verte", dijo, entusiasmada.

"Hola Sakura-chan, a mí también me alegra verte", dijo tímidamente Yukito.

"Buenas tardes", saludó Tomoyo.

"Hola monstruo, buenas tardes Tomoyo." Touya se dispuso a molestar a su hermana. "Oye monstruo, te toca hacer la cena, así que apresúrate, que tengo hambre."

"¿Qué? Si te toca hacerla a ti."

"Nop, acuérdate que te cambié este día a cambio de que fueras a aquella fiesta."

"Ashh, está bien, pero ya te dije que no me digas monstruo..."

Mientras los hermanos Kinomoto discutían, Tomoyo miró disimuladamente al chico de cabello plateado. Yukito miraba dulcemente a Sakura. Tomoyo ya sabía del plan de Touya porque éste le había hablado durante el descanso a su celular. Así que, si Sakura no la hubiera invitado ella se habría aparecido de todas maneras por ahí con un pretexto cualquiera. Ella haría lo posible por su amiga, era lo menos que podía hacer para que ella fuera feliz. Además, estar ahí tenía otros atractivos para ella, como estar un rato con su hermano mayor... Decidió empezar por su parte con el plan, así que se acercó a Yukito y le comentó en voz baja:

"Ella es tan alegre, ¿verdad?"

"Sí...", suspiró Yukito sin pensar en lo que decía; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e iba a negarlo, la chica de cabello negro ya se reunía con los dos hermanos.

"Vamos, no discutan. Hagamos todos la cena, ¿sí?" propuso Tomoyo. Tanto Sakura como Touya la miraron con una sonrisa.

"¡Hai!"

                                                       *                      *                   *

"Ahh, que buena estuvo la comida."

"¿De veras? Que bueno que te gusto, Yukito.", sonrió Sakura, satisfecha.

Touya se levantó de la mesa. "Espérate, deja te traigo un antiácido, por si acaso."

"¡HERMANO!" ¬¬#

Los invitados solo rieron ante la escena. Tomoyo también se levantó y tomó un platito de la mesa. "Voy a darle esto de comer a Kero" le susurró a Sakura. "Sí, gracias, debe de estar muerto de hambre" contestó Sakura en el mismo tono. Aunque ya todos conocían la existencia de Kero, él todavía se hacía pasar por un muñeco. Decía que era lo mejor "por razones de seguridad", aunque Sakura creía que más bien era porque le intimidaba conocer más a su familia, en especial a su hermano. Tomoyo subió, dejando solos a Sakura con Yukito.

Él ya había terminado de beber su vaso. "Bueno, ahora hay que recoger la mesa", dijo, "Déjame ayudarte con eso." Tomó su vaso y se levantó. Pero justo en ese momento sintió un mareo muy fuerte; se escuchó el ruido del vaso al estrellarse contra el suelo, mientras Yukito se recargaba contra la mesa.

"¡Yukito-san!"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Touya, quien había regresado de la cocina.

"Nada, nada. Es que me levanté muy rápido y se me bajó la presión, es todo. Siento haber roto tu vaso." Yuki se inclinó a recoger los vidrios que se habían dispersado en el piso.

"No te preocupes por eso." Sakura también se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los vidrios. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, gracias" Yukito sonreía, pero Touya lo miraba preocupadamente. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado sus poderes de vuelta; no bien pudiera hablar a solas con él lo convencería de aceptarlos otra vez.

"¡Ay!" Yukito encogió su mano. Sakura la tomó y observó que se había cortado con uno de las astillas, y que le salía un poco de sangre. Ella alzó su cara y se encontró con la de él. Ambos se miraron. "Yo... no sé que me pasa hoy", dijo lentamente Yukito. "No fue tu culpa... fue un accidente", contestó Sakura.

Quizá hubieran permanecido así largo rato, si sorpresivamente no hubiese aparecido un pañuelo ante sus caras. "Hmph, hmph", tosió Touya.

Había roto el encanto. Ambos voltearon a ver al  hermano; Sakura le arrebató el pañuelo y vendó la mano herida. En eso bajó Tomoyo. "Oh, ¿qué te pasó? Escuché un ruido y bajé a ver"

"Um, no fue nada, solo me sentí un poco mareado y tropecé."

Tomoyo no estaba de acuerdo. "¿Nada? ¡No podemos saberlo! Será mejor que descanses, ve y recuéstate. Entonces será mejor que yo me vaya a mi casa. Sakura-chan, quédate a cuidarlo." Tomoyo habló en un tono de voz muy amable, pero firme.

"Pero Tomoyo, ni modo que te deje ir sola-"

"Eso es muy cierto; yo te acompañaré a tu casa, Tomoyo", se ofreció solícitamente Touya.

"¿Hermano?" ·.·

"¿Qué? Tengo que ir a trabajar, y su casa me queda de camino; además ¿dejarías aquí a Yukito sufriendo solo?" dijo dramáticamente Touya.

"Mmm... creo que tienes razón-" acordó Sakura.

"Claro que la tengo. Volveré en un rato. Yuki, te puedes quedar si quieres."

"Pero To-ya, no creo que sea necesario, me puedo levantar..."

"No no no, es mejor, como dice Tomoyo, que descanses. Yo volveré en un par de horas y mientras tanto Sakura te acompañará ¿qué dices?"

"Uh... está bien."

"Bien" Después de recomendarle que se cuidara y que no intentara levantarse, Tomoyo y Touya se fueron rápidamente, dejando a Sakura bastante... bueno, digamos que se le hizo muy raro el comportamiento de su hermano. _¿Qué mosca le picó?_, pensó. °~°u

Por su parte, Yukito estaba más que intranquilo. _Grandioso, lo último que quería hacer, y heme aquí. ¿Ahora qué hago? _se preguntaba_._

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una aspirina, algo de agua, un dulce?" le ofreció amablemente Sakura.

"No, gracias. Ya me siento mejor. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas como te ha ido? Después de todo hace mucho que no nos vemos"

Ella se sonrojó un poquito. "¡Sí! Bueno, ayer en la escuela..." Empezó a contarle todas aquellas cosas de las Yukito que no estaba enterado. (Aunque se guardó de contarle aquel asunto de Syaoran) Así paso un largo rato, pero a él no le importaba, pues disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de la muchacha.

Más un tiempo después, Yukito empezó a sentirse intranquilo; había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. _Quizá... quizá debería decirle lo que me dijo la carta, o algo..._

"¿Estás bien?" La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura lo observaba atentamente.

"Sí, seguro, es que me estaba preguntando dónde estaría Kerberos.", mintió.

"¿Kero? Si quieres le habló para que venga a saludarte. Espérame un momento." Sakura corrió hacia las escaleras y le gritó a su pequeño amigo amarillo "¡Kero, baja por favor, Yukito-san quiere saludarte! Kero, ¿me oíste?..."

A Yukito le hacían gracia los modales de Sakura y se sentía muy contento de estar ahí, pasando tan buen rato. _A lo mejor estoy cometiendo un gran error_, pensó alegremente, _pero voy a contarle todo lo que he estado sintiendo; tal vez ella también este confundida-_

_¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer?, _alguien lo interrumpió_, ¿Decirle "creo que tú me gustas..."? ¿No ves  que ella todavía quiere a Syaoran?_

Cualquier persona podría haber pensado que Yukito estaba meditando, pero no era así. En realidad, estaba sosteniendo una dura batalla consigo mismo, en la que el ganador decidiría la suerte y las acciones de ambas partes.

No, creo que ya no está más con él. Lo percibo. Y no le veo nada de malo que le diga qué siento...

_¿No recuerdas qué te pasó –qué me pasó- cuando quise a Clow? ¿Quieres sufrir de la misma manera otra vez?_

_¡Ella no es como Clow! Ella es amable, dulce. ¿Cómo podría-_

_-herirnos? ¡Mírate! Aquí estás, sin poder realizar tus sueños. ¿No querías esa beca? Pero no puedes aceptarla porque tienes que permanecer aquí, para cumplir con un deber que nadie me preguntó si quería hacer. No voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No permitiré que dejes que nos lastimen otra vez..._

Parecía que ya había un ganador. "No", imploró Yukito, "quiero permanecer así." Era inútil; la parte inexpresiva de él tomó posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente, por más que intentó evitarlo. 

El cambió no fue inmediato; esta vez se notó primero en su carácter. "Primero estudiaré la situación antes de decir una tontería", masculló fríamente.

Sakura ya regresaba a la sala. "Ahorita viene Kero. ¿En qué estábamos?" El chico de cabello plateado no contestó; miraba seriamente hacia la ventana. "¿Yukito?" insistió Sakura.

Él respondió con otra voz. "Lo siento; estoy cambiando..." Fue cubierto por una par de alas blancas, y una luz intensa llenó la habitación.

Cuando las alas se abrieron una cascada de plateado cabello cayó; aquellos hermosos ojos avellana, antes tan cálidos, se habían congelado en unos duros -más no menos bellos- ojos violeta.

"¿Yue?"

Él saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Sacó la carta de la Esperanza. "Vine porque quiero devolverte esta carta que se encontraba bajo mi protección."

"¿Hum? Kero nunca me dijo nada de eso." Kero, que en ese momento iba bajando las escaleras, al oír la última parte se regresó por donde había llegado. "Creo que estoy en problemas" ¯-¯',  se lamentó.

"No, está bien. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera. No creí que estuvieras bien para saberlo", comentó Yue.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. Le conmovió que él pudiera preocuparse tanto por ella. "¡Oh, Yue, muchas gracias!" Sin aviso, corrió y lo abrazó. Y es que le alegraba tanto que por fin él fuera su amigo, además de ser su guardián... Tan repentinamente como lo había abrazado lo soltó, porque recordó que a Yue no le gustaban nada las demostraciones de afecto. "Lo siento", se disculpó, avergonzada, "te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. Es que me dio mucho gusto que te preocuparas por mí."

Lo que ella no sabía, es que Yue, el Juez de las cartas mágicas, estaba impactado y aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Cuando ella lo abrazó, cuando la cálida piel de su mejilla tocó la suya, sintió en un instante todas las emociones que se encontraban en lo profundo de su ser, como una descarga de adrenalina. Alegría, paz, tranquilidad, júbilo, ternura... _No es sorprendente que Yukito tenga una vida tan diferente de la mía_, pensó. También pudo aspirar el dulce aroma de cerezas que ella despedía...

Sakura no pudo mirarlo mientras lo abrazaba, pero sus ojos se suavizaron de gran manera y por unos instantes pudieron verse en ellos pequeñas manchas avellana... 

Fue así como Yue entendió los sentimientos de su otro yo, los mismos sentimientos que él alejó de sí por tanto tiempo. Al sentirlos en carne propia, comprendió lo poderosos que eran y deseó volver a sentirlos nuevamente. 

Odiaba admitirlo, pero por una vez Yukito tenía razón. Pero antes de decirle algo a Sakura tenía que saber quien era, si quería ayudarla.

Volteóse, dándole la espalda y dijo un poco más suavemente "No hay problema. No te sientas mal por eso. Yo debo irme ahora", y se dirigió a la ventana.

Pero al llegar ahí, algo curioso ocurrió. ¡Yue sonrió! Quizá por primera vez en su verdadera forma, sonreía sinceramente. Aún dándole la espalda a su Dueña, se despidió, "Hasta luego, Sakura-chan" y voló.

Sakura se quedó ahí petrificada. °.°  "¿Acaso dijo «Sakura-chan»?"

"¡Tadaima!" Touya ya había llegado a casa y entraba a la sala. "¿Dónde esta Yuki?"

"Él me dijo «Hasta luego, Sakura-chan»" solo pudo balbucir Sakura, quien todavía miraba estupefacta a la ventana.

_Bien_, Touya pensó, _puedo decir, sin ninguna duda, ¡que mi plan fue todo un éxito!_

                                                       *                      *                   *

¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? Me gustaría mucho saber. ¡Este capítulo me quedó muy grande! ¡Gomen!

¡Nos vemos!__


	9. Una mañana de sábado

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a suki, a Anna Li y a Fuente de Luna Nueva por sus reviews. Es bonito saber que hay alguien que lee mi trabajo, ya no digas que le guste. Me alegra que en este caso así sea. Y más por que ésta no es una historia con parejas normales. No conozco muchos fics de Yukito+Sakura (aunque si hay muchos de Yue+Sakura) en inglés, muchos menos en español. (En parte por eso escribo esta historia '_~) No sé porque, si se ven tan KAWAII juntos...(suspiro) Bueno, los dejo con esta pequeña historia titulada:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

IX

Una mañana de sábado

Otro día comenzaba. Los primeros rayos del sol asomaban en el horizonte, iluminando las gotas de rocío que cubrían las plantas de un jardín que estaba muy bien cuidado. 

Un joven salió de la casa a la que pertenecía el jardín. Después de regar unos cuantos arbustos, sacó una bicicleta. Se disponía a montarla cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Es una hermosa mañana de sábado, ¿no crees?" Yukito dio la media vuelta y sonrió.

"Buenos días To-ya. Sí que es una hermosa mañana", saludó. Touya sonrió, con una de aquellas raras sonrisas que poca gente le había visto en su vida, y que guardaba para sus seres queridos. "Pensé que te ibas a quedar ayer en la noche. ¿Qué pasó?"

Yuki se agachó para recoger la manguera con la que había regado las plantas. De esa manera su amigo no pudo ver el rubor que cubrió su cara. "Me sentí mucho mejor, y no quería causar ninguna molestia. De todas formas quiero agradecerte por la cena de ayer, me la pasé muy bien."

Touya estaba seguro de ello. Sólo había tenido que observar la expresión de la cara de su hermana para saber que Yuki había pasado un buen rato. Al menos, según Touya, la comida había servido para que ella dejará de pensar en «ese mocoso», y eso a él le bastaba. Mientras observaba a su amigo, que estaba terminando de enrollar la manguera, su vista recayó sobre el vendaje que Sakura había puesto en su mano el día anterior. Al ver la herida se acordó del asunto que había ido a tratar.

"Yuki" dijo, mientras su expresión se oscurecía, "he venido a hablar contigo." Su amigo parpadeó al oírlo tan solemne. "Esta vez no esperaré hasta el último momento. Estás muy débil, y es muy peligroso que permanezcas así. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú desapareces, así que he venido a decirte que tomes mi poder otra vez. Acéptalo por favor."

Yukito escuchó todo lo que le dijo su amigo con serenidad. "Gracias Touya, pero no lo haré."

"¿Porqué no?"

"No puedo tomar tu poder dos veces. Si llegara a hacer eso, tú morirías seguramente."

"¿Qué? Tú lo sabías ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso antes, cuando me los regresaste?" gritó Touya, enfadado. Yukito lo miró con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. 

"To-ya, tú y Sakura han hecho mucho por mí, y yo no he sido más que un estorbo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Creo que he encontrado la solución para todos nuestros problemas. Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que ir a buscar esa solución al único lugar donde puedo encontrarla." Sin agregar nada más, Yukito se subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó rápidamente, mientras se despedía con el brazo de Touya, quien solo lo observó mientras se perdía en el horizonte.

Para Touya, eso rebasó el límite. "Ya estuvo. Ya me cansé de hacerme el tonto. Voy a ir a hablar con Sakura."

                                                       *                 *                 *

En una humilde residencia, a las afueras de Tomoeda, las mariposas volaban de flor en flor bajo el hermoso cielo azul. Aquella casa lucía como cualquier casa normal, y no había nada que hiciera pensar que esa casa en particular fuese diferente. Bueno, nada, hasta que una pequeña explosión se escuchara en una de sus ventanas, y algo que se parecía a un pequeño gato negro alado saliera volando a toda velocidad, gritando.

"¡YAHOOOO! ¡¡¡Esto es tan divertido!!!" pronto aquel extraño animal se perdió de vista. Una chica de largo cabello café salió detrás de él. "¡Suppi! ¡Espérame!" La chica iba a perseguirlo cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente de la casa.

"¡Nakuru! ¿Le diste de comer azúcar a Spinel otra vez?"

^_^u "¿Yo?, No, como crees, yo nunca haría eso." Luego se volteó bastante preocupada. "Si no lo atrapo estaré en serios problemas", o_ou se dijo. Entonces cerró sus ojos. Un remolino de viento apareció repentinamente girando a su alrededor. Unos ojos rosados y elegantes alas de mariposa aparecieron, y Rubi Moon entró en escena. "Espera a que te alcance", murmuró y levantó el vuelo a la caza de su compañero.

Al pasar por la puerta delantera de la casa vio a un muchacho que estaba a punto de tocar el enrejado. Él levantó su vista y la vio. "¡Hola, buenos días!" saludó. Rubi sonrió y bajó a saludar al joven.

"Vaya, por fin te decidiste a venir. ¿Quieres hablar con Eriol?"

"Sí, por favor", Yukito estacionó su bicicleta contra un poste, y esperó pacientemente que Rubi dejara de estudiarlo con la mirada, antes de contestarle:

"Sólo tienes que entrar y caminar todo derecho hasta la casa. Por ahora te dejo; tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que requieren toda mi atención", Rubi Moon partió rápidamente. Yukito entró a la propiedad. Allí, en el umbral de la casa, se encontraba Eriol, esperándolo.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Tomoyo rió felizmente mientras encendía su cámara y empezaba a filmar a su mejor amiga. Ambas se encontraban en el templo Tsukimine; Sakura suspiró resignadamente, mientras se preguntaba que obsesión tenía su amiga con las cámaras.

"Tomoyo-chan, no tienes que grabarme, de veras."

"Pero claro que tengo que grabarte. No me perdonaría si me perdiera alguno de los mejores momentos de mi amiga." Tomoyo brillaba radiantemente; nadie podía detenerla cuando se proponía obtener una buena toma, ni siquiera Sakura. "Ahora otra vez", prosiguió "¿Qué pasó ayer en tu casa cuando me fui?" Sakura se sonrojó.

"Ya te lo dije. Yukito-san estuvo conmigo. Luego apareció Yue y me entrego la carta de la Esperanza. Me dijo que no me había dado la carta porque creía que yo no estaba bien... Me emocioné tanto que lo abracé sin detenerme a pensar que estaba haciendo. Tú sabes que nunca le han gustado ese tipo de cosas. En fin, esta vez no se molesto para nada. En lugar de eso, me dijo que no me sintiera mal por el abrazo. Y se fue, pero antes de irse me dijo: «Nos vemos, Sakura-chan». Es como si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona; de hecho parecía como si me lo hubiera dicho Yukito-san. Ahora que lo pienso parecía que yo estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿No es extraño?"

"Muy extraño" comentó Tomoyo.

"Y no es lo único extraño que pasó ayer" prosiguió Sakura. "Cuando Yukito se cortó con los vidrios vi que había sangrado. Se me hizo muy raro –pensaba que no podía sangrar dado que también es Yue-, y le pregunté a Kero el porque. Kero-chan me explicó que, en esa forma, Yukito puede ser herido, incluso puede morir, porque de alguna forma es más humano así que cuando es Yue. Le pregunte si sucedía lo mismo con él, y Kero me contestó que no, que sólo sucedía con Yue. No sabe porqué le ocurre eso, es un misterio.

Pero si puede pasarles algo malo, espero que nunca ocurrirá, no si puedo impedirlo..."

"Yo no me preocupo porque sé que eso no pasará", agregó Tomoyo. "¡Sakura-chan es muy fuerte!" Ambas caminaban hacia el pequeño santuario donde se realizaban los pedidos y las oraciones de los fieles.

Sakura siguió suspirando. "Yo espero que no, aunque siento que mi poder ha disminuido un poco últimamente. No sé porque esta disminuyendo, y me preocupaba que esto pudiera estar afectando a Kero y a Yue, pero ninguno de los dos me ha comentado nada al respecto" señaló. 

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el pequeño puesto donde se vendían amuletos para la buena suerte y el amor. Tomoyo compró uno; Sakura no. Recordó cuando la profesora Mizuki les había dado a ella y a Meiling un amuleto para conseguir el amor, hacía tantos años. _Que chistoso_, pensó, _todavía tengo ese amuleto guardado en algún lado_. _Aunque _c_reo que no sirvió de mucho después de todo..._

Recordó aquellos lejanos tiempos infantiles. Por un momento sintió nostalgia de aquel cariño tan puro que sintió en ese entonces. Aquel sentimiento que la había inspirado a hacer tantas cosas, incluso a pasar el Juicio Final. _Lástima que las cosas no siempre resultan como deseamos_, concluyó.

"Señorita, ¿no desea un amuleto también?" la voz de la dependienta, una mujer cubierta por un velo, la sacó de sus recuerdos. "No, muchas gracias. Ya tengo uno", contestó amablemente Sakura, _solo que no funcionó para mí, _pensó para sí_._

"No es que no funcionen. En algunos casos es cuestión de tiempo y de pasar muchas pruebas antes de obtener lo que deseamos" contestó la dependienta, con una sonrisa. Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, se quitó el velo, descubriendo una cara familiar.

"¡Mizuki-sensei!"

"Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto, señorita Daidouji." 

"¿Vino de visita? ¡Me da tanto gusto verla!" Sakura se encontraba feliz de ver a la que había sido su guía en el aprendizaje de la magia; algo natural, pues Sakura siempre se sentía feliz ante la cercanía de algunas personas como ella.

"De hecho vine porque parece que hay pequeñas dificultades. Eriol me pidió que viera si todo estaba bien. Parece que tu magia no anda muy bien últimamente" dijo la profesora Mizuki.

"¿Eriol? ¿Porqué no vino? ¿Se quedó en Inglaterra?"

"No. Está aquí también; pero no pudo venir porque tenía unos pendientes que arreglar. ¿Qué les parece si caminamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar libremente?" ofreció amablemente la profesora.

"Sí." Una vez que caminaron hacia el viejo árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en la parte posterior del templo se detuvieron. Ahí, la señorita Mizuki tomo en su mano una hoja que cayó suavemente del árbol. "Dime, ¿no te has sentido débil últimamente?"

Sakura pensó cuidadosamente la pregunta. "Sí, un poco", admitió.

"¿A que crees que se deba? ¿Te ha pasado algo recientemente?" interrogó su antigua profesora.

"No, nada ha pasado. Ningún enemigo nos ha atacado. Todo ha seguido en orden" respondió Sakura. La profesora se acercó a ella. "No. No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas", dijo en voz baja.

_No se estará refiriendo a_... La profesora asintió lentamente. _¿Será posible qué..._

"Sakura", dijo la señorita Mizuki, "veo que intentas descubrir porque ha disminuido tu magia. Creo que deberías hablar con la única persona que puede aclararte tus dudas. Así recordarás lo que ya has olvidado" finalizó enigmáticamente.

"¿Quién es esa persona?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"El mago Clow", contestó Mizuki-sensei.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Como siempre, cualquier comentario que quieran dejar será muy bien recibido.

¡Nos vemos!


	10. Charlas

Cardcaptor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

X

Charlas

"N-no, no puede hablar en serio" Sakura caminó nerviosamente en círculos, "no creo que sea una buena idea."

Kaho Mizuki colocó su mano en el hombro de su alumna. "Es necesario, créeme. Además, es por una buena causa. Que no les ocurra nada malo a las cartas... y a sus guardianes. Sakura se sobresaltó y se detuvo; sabía que su profesora tenía razón. Eso la decidió. "Esta bien. Iré."

"Sakura-chan" dijo Tomoyo, "quiero que tengas mucho cuidado. Aquí te estaremos esperando."

"Gracias, Tomoyo" sonrió Sakura. Tomoyo ocultó su mirada. "Sakura...yo...también quería pedirte..." Volteóse y tembló, como si se encontrara muy alterada.

"¿Qué, Tomoyo?" Sakura caminó preocupadamente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. No quería angustiarla y haría lo que ella le pidiera.

"Yo..quería pedirte..."

"¿Sí?"

"¡Que usaras el traje que te diseñé!" ^­^ dijo Tomoyo mientras mostraba un traje que había sacado de su mochila.

-_-u

                                                       *                 *                 *

Yukito observó al joven que se encontraba frente a él. El viento agitaba suavemente su cabello, mientras que las hojas de los árboles se mecían lentamente. Ahí estaba Eriol; Yukito se preguntó si en verdad él había sido la misma persona a la que Yue tanto había querido. Curiosamente ahí se encontraban dos personas que no compartían nada en absoluto, pero que en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias habían significado tanto el uno para el otro. 

Eriol sonrió amablemente, y fue el primero en hablar. "Buenos días. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pasa, por favor." 

Dentro de la pequeña casa caminaron hacia una obscura sala que era iluminada por un hermoso vitral. La colorida luz cayó sobre el rostro del joven hechicero, que señalo a su invitado uno de los sillones para que se sentara. Yukito se sentó; no estaba seguro de cómo empezar la plática y se limitó a esperar a que él joven inglés empezara.

"Sí, me alegra que vinieras. Veo que ya te has decidido a encontrar algunas respuestas. Responderé todo lo que quieras saber. Todo esta saliendo como lo planeé en mi vida anterior" terminó murmurando para sí.

Yukito se levantó intempestivamente. "Yo quiero saber...porqué fuimos creados. Es decir..., si el propósito original era para cuidar las cartas, ¿por qué existo? Sólo habría bastado Yue para el trabajo, no era necesario que tuviera sentimientos, o que simulara vivir una vida normal. Así que deseo saber, ¿porqué?" terminó repentinamente.

Eriol rió suavemente. "Lo que me dices tendría sentido si, en efecto, Clow hubiera creado a Yue de la nada, pero no es así."

                                                       *                 *                 *

Sakura elevó su báculo hacia el cielo. Vestía un hermoso traje color crema que tenía bordado en la capa el símbolo de las cartas Sakura, el mismo símbolo que resplandecía a sus pies.

Tomoyo y la profesora Mizuki la observaban a lo lejos. "Mucha suerte, Sakura", dijo la profesora. Sakura sonrió y después gritó, "¡Regreso!" El resplandor que la rodeaba se hizo más fuerte hasta que Sakura se vio obligada a cerrar sus ojos. 

Cuando los abrió, observó que se encontraba en el mismo jardín donde había conocido al mago Clow. El campo se hallaba recubierto de hermosas plantas y flores, los pájaros cantaban alegremente. Era también primavera en aquel lugar.

Sakura caminó por entre el jardín cuidadosamente. Quería pasar desapercibida, cosa que no logró cuando pisó una cola que sobresalía de una pequeña barda.

"GGRRWWAY" gritó el dueño de la cola, que no era otro que Kerberos. Rápidamente se levantó y vio a Sakura. "Eso me dolió. Oye, ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo...yo..." solo atinaba a decir Sakura. Kerberos vio el báculo que ella traía en sus manos. "EEHHH! Eso es. Eres una espía. Vienes a ver que hace mi amo para que puedas robarte algunas de sus ideas mágicas."¬­¬

(°-°)u "No, no, no soy una espía" le aseguró Sakura. "Bueno, espía o no, estás donde no debes," contestó Kerberos "así que te atraparé."

"AAHH" Sakura corrió del enorme león alado que la perseguía. Dobló en una esquina de la casa y por voltear a ver que tan cerca estaba Kerberos de ella no vio por donde iba y chocó con alguien. Cayó duramente al suelo.

"¿Estas bien?" una mano se ofreció a levantarla. "Sí, gracias" contestó Sakura al mismo tiempo que llegaba Kerberos. "Amo" dijo, sorprendido. Sakura miró también sorprendida al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. El cabello, los anteojos, la expresión amable;  no había duda, Sakura se encontraba ante el gran mago Clow.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó Clow. 

"No es mi amiga. Es una espía." dijo Kerberos, todavía molesto por el pisotón. Clow observó a la joven. "¿De veras? Pues a mí no me lo parece. Es más, me dio la impresión de que te llevabas muy bien con ella. Dime, ¿que tienes que decir a eso?" preguntó a Sakura.

"Yo no vengo a espiar. En realidad, vengo a hablar con usted" contestó ella tímidamente.

Clow le sonrió. "Bien. Caminemos hacia el centro del jardín. Kerberos, déjanos solos."

                                                       *                 *                 *

Yukito se encontraba bastante impactado de la respuesta del joven Hiragizawa. Eriol caminó hacia una mesita donde había un jarrón y unos vasos. "Perdón, no te ofrecí nada de tomar. ¿Gustas un vaso de agua?" Comenzó a servir el agua, pero un destelló iluminó la habitación, a sus espaldas. 

"Supongo que el agua ya no es necesaria", se dijo Eriol. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró a la persona que ahí se encontraba, "buenos días, Yue."

Él ignoró el saludo, y fue directamente al grano. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Exijo una explicación." Eriol caminó hacia el vitral antes de contestar.

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. Sólo existe lo inevitable. Es lo que aprendí en mi vida pasada y es lo que sigo comprobando ahora. Lo que cambia es la forma en que ocurren los eventos, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Es lo que ha ocurrido, por lo menos con nosotros, en esta vida.

¿Quieres saber por que tienes sentimientos? No es porque Clow te haya creado con ellos. Es por que ya los tenías."

"No entiendo."

"Pronto lo harás. Cuando Clow creó las cartas sabía que necesitaban a alguien que las cuidara, puesto que ellas durarían más tiempo que él. Fue por entonces cuando creó a Kerberos, que representaba al sol. Parecía que con él era suficiente; pero Clow pronto se dio cuenta que no bastaba. Necesitaba otro guardián; uno que representara a la luna, de la que también las cartas tomaban su poder. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo crearlo. Algo faltaba para que su magia pudiera concretarse. 

Él se preguntaba si no sería mejor sellar las cartas fuera de todo alcance, pues sabía que su obra no estaba completa; las cartas podían ser muy peligrosas sin una última protección. Clow ya casi se había dado por vencido, nada de lo que intentaba daba resultado.

Pero todo cambió un día que pasó por el pueblo. En una de sus calles se encontraba mucha gente; algunas de ellas se encontraban consternadas, otras lloraban. Era evidente que ahí había pasado algo terrible."

                                                       *                 *                 *

"Y, ¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó afectuosamente Clow. Sakura se sorprendió. "Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. ¿No me conocía usted?"

"No, es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Tú ya me conocías?"

Sakura tomó una de las hermosas flores que yacían a sus pies. _Debo haber regresado mucho antes de cuando vine por primera vez_, pensó. Decidió hablar claro. "Sí, ya le conocía. Yo...yo soy la persona que usted escogió para sucederle. Soy la actual maestra de las cartas Clow."

El mago se quedó callado unos instantes, se acomodó sus lentes y luego sonrió. "Vaya, eso si que es una novedad. ¿Entonces vienes del futuro?" Sakura asintió. "Y, ¿que te trae por aquí?"

La joven dudó unos instantes antes de continuar. "Vine...porque necesito su consejo. Últimamente mi magia ha disminuido y no sé el porqué. No quiero que les pase nada a las cartas, son mis amigas. Y Kero, y Yue...son mis mejores amigos. Por eso...por eso me atreví a venir a hablar con usted." terminó, y bajo la mirada al suelo. 

Clow la estudió unos instantes. Se notaba que la preocupación de Sakura era sincera y el mago se alegró, pues ahora sabía que cuando él se fuera sus creaciones se encontrarían en buenas manos. Además, le impresionó gratamente el poder de aquella muchacha. Era muy fuerte, y Clow se preguntó que tan fuerte sería en realidad, si ella había venido porque su magia estaba débil.

"Eres una buena persona", dijo Clow, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura. Ahora le interesaba saber que es lo que pasaría en el futuro. Así podría prevenir y asegurarse de que la hermosa jovencita sentada a su lado se convertiría en la próxima dueña de las cartas Clow. Prosiguió, "Antes de contestarte necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande. Sólo quiero que me digas si no te fue muy difícil llegar a ser mi sucesora."

A Sakura le extraño la pregunta, pero no se hubiera atrevido a no contestarla. "Oh, sí fue difícil, pero siempre tuve el apoyo de mis amigos. Incluso durante el Juicio Final, cuando tuve que pasar aquella dura prueba, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, apoyándome." Su mente se concentró en aquellos momentos, y habló más para ella, que para Clow. "Yo no quería pelear contra Yue, pues para mí, él continuaba siendo Yukito-san. Fue realmente duro" sonrió tristemente, "y yo casi fallé. Si no hubiera sido por la segunda oportunidad que usted guardó para mí, habría perdido seguramente. Fue difícil convencer a Yue de que me aceptara; él lo quiere mucho a usted. Pero al final aceptó ser mi amigo." Sakura sonrió con su buen humor habitual.

"Y estoy seguro que es un buen amigo. ¿Pero quién dices que era Yue?"

"Yue era Yukito-san. Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor. Iban juntos a la misma preparatoria en ese entonces. Nunca hubiera pensado que esa persona tan dulce era la misma que debía probarme... Fue una de las sorpresas más grandes de mi vida, y nunca me hubiera dado cuenta antes porque él...", Sakura no terminó la frase, y un ligero sonrojo -que no pasó desadvertido a Clow- cubrió sus mejillas. Como pudo, se repuso y preguntó, "Disculpe, ¿tampoco lo sabía?"

El adivino sonrió, contento. "Bueno, no estaba seguro. Pero en cierta forma me lo esperaba", y guiño un ojo a su nueva conocida.

                                                       *                 *                 *

"En aquel lugar, tendido en el pavimento, se encontraba una persona. Siendo atacada por un asaltante, durante el forcejeo le habían disparado. El asaltante había logrado escapar impunemente. 

Cuando Clow llegó, ya no había mucho que hacer. La víctima había expirado pocos momentos antes. Mi anterior encarnación reconoció en esa persona a uno de sus conocidos, un joven que siempre fue amable con él", Eriol miró detenidamente al juez de las cartas mágicas. "Su nombre era Yukito."

                                                       *                 *                 *

¡Qué emoción me esta dando! (aunque no sé si sea bueno o patético que me emocione con mis propios fics ^_^) y el capítulo que viene está aún mejor!  

Muchas gracias a Hibari Zhang por las porras. Thanks! Me alegra poder corromper más personas al lado oscuro de las parejas alternativas, Mwahaha!!! :P

Bueno, me voy. Díganme que tal les va pareciendo la historia!

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Una segunda oportunidad

 Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP. La autora no ha recibido ningún beneficio económico de esta historia.

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahííí? se oye eco Ouch, ahora sí me tardé demasiado en actualizar... No tengo excusa para haberme tardado tanto... Bueno, de hecho si tengo algunas excusas, aunque muy pobres, por si a alguien le interesan, los demás si quieren pueden avanzar directo al fic ^_^u. Ejem, Lau saca una lista primero:

*exámenes finales, que son siempre una pesadilla digna de la mejor película de horror,

*gripa, con el consiguiente atolondramiento por aquello de los antigripales (dizque no causan sueño, ja!)

      *y el consabido y famoso bloqueo artístico. Cuando por fin tuve vacaciones y por ende 

       todo el tiempo del mundo y quise escribir ¡nada llegaba a mi mente! Y lo que escribía 

       no quedaba como yo quería, así que tuve que reescribir este capítulo por lo menos tres 

       veces... fue horrible.

Pero eso quedó en el pasado; y si Dios lo permite, podré continuar el fic de manera regular como he tratado de hacerlo hasta el capítulo anterior. Bueno, basta de palabrerías, ¡que empiece el show! 

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

XI

Una segunda oportunidad

Tomoyo y la profesora Mizuki esperaban impacientes el regreso de Sakura. Ya había pasado una hora y ella no aparecía. _Por favor, que pueda regresar a salvo_, pensaba Tomoyo.

"¿Estás preocupada por Sakura? No te preocupes, ella estará bien" la profesora le aseguró. Tomoyo sonrió y asintió, comprendiendo. Sakura no se rendiría fácilmente, ¿acaso lo había hecho antes? No, jamás; Tomoyo ahora estaba segura de que su amiga regresaría.

"¡Tomoyo!" Ambas voltearon y vieron a Kero, que en ese momento llegaba apresuradamente. "¿Dónde está Sakura? ¡No puedo sentir su presencia!"

"Hola Kero. Ella está en el pasado, con el Mago Clow. Fue a averiguar porque su magia estaba disminuyendo. A propósito, ¿tú sabes porque?"

El pequeño guardián reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder. "Primero pensé que se debía a que Sakura estaba triste por aquel asunto del mocoso; pero ahora que ella se ha recuperado de eso su magia sigue disminuyendo. No sé que es lo que pueda estarle faltando a Sakura."

"A Kinomoto-san no le falta nada" contestó amablemente la profesora Mizuki, "sólo necesita darse cuenta de lo que siente dentro de su corazón."

                                                       *                 *                 *

La última revelación de Eriol había causado que Yue necesitara sentarse. La impresión había sido demasiado fuerte. "No...no es cierto. Yo fui creado primero. Debes de estar planeando algo..." dijo. El inglés se acerco a él. "¿Tú crees que estoy mintiendo?" Yue lo miró, era claro que no.

"Pero...entonces...yo..."

"Tienes alma humana. Al crearte, Clow quiso darte una segunda oportunidad. Creó un sello especial que bloquearía los sentimientos de esa alma, pues necesitaba que el que debía proteger las cartas fuese alguien imparcial. Se te dijo que no tenías sentimientos, pero en realidad se hallaban escondidos dentro de ti. Ese sello no solo impedía que estos salieran a flote, también es el que te ha mantenido separado de tu otro yo.

Pero ningún sello es perfecto, como lo descubrió Clow cuando vio lo que sentías por él. Tú estabas muy confundido y sentías que no estabas cumpliendo con lo que se esperaba de ti. Si te sirve de consuelo, Clow también era infeliz porque no podía corresponderte como tú querías, no le gustaba ver como sufrías y sentía que de alguna manera había sido su culpa. Pero eso no impidió que lo siguieras queriendo.

Cuando él murió, pensaste que sería fácil huir y escapar del dolor que sentías, ¿no es así?"

"Es cierto. Decidí dejar atrás los recuerdos que me atormentaban, por eso desaparecí."

"Y lo hiciste muy bien, de acuerdo a los planes de Clow. En alguna parte de Japón apareció después de cierto tiempo un bebé que empezó a vivir una nueva vida. Todos pensaron que era una persona muy especial, pues vivía cada día al límite. Esa persona, que creías haber creado, en realidad era la expresión de tu corazón de lo que tú eres, pero que por tu obligación para con las cartas no podías ser."

Yue se sentía frustrado. Toda su vida había sido planeada por Clow. Su creación, su vida y ahora esto. Resultaba que esa acción, la única decisión que él creía que haber tomado por su cuenta también había sido planeada por el gran hechicero. Había huido y desaparecido como un acto de rebeldía hacia su creador ¿Pero había servido de algo?¿No había sido más que un títere que desempeñaba su papel en la obra diseñada por Clow? ¿Nunca escaparía de él y su influencia?

"¿Porqué?" se preguntó Yue en un torturado lamento.

                                                       *                 *                 *

"Entonces, ¿puede ayudarme?" preguntó Sakura "debo solucionar este problema antes de que les suceda algo malo a mis amigos. Por favor, se lo suplico." Cerró sus ojos un momento, pero los abrió cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

"Escucha, Sakura" dijo el mago Clow, "no puedo ayudarte, pero te diré algo que quizá te sea de ayuda. La fuerza de la magia que utilizamos se encuentra ligada con nuestra voluntad y nuestras emociones.

Mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad más lo será tu fuerza mágica."

"¿Y las emociones?"

"Un mago debe saber manejar sus emociones. No controlarlas, porque eso es imposible, pero no dejar que ellas te controlen a ti. Vive intensamente cada uno de esos sentimientos, pero también piensa que puedes aprender de ellos. Sobre todo, no niegues a ninguno, porque te niegas a ti misma. Piénsalo."

Sakura asintió decididamente. "Así lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo, Clow-san. Ahora debo irme, me esperan. ¡Gracias!" Se levantó y abrió el portal que la llevaría de regreso a su tiempo. Clow la miró ir, y antes de que ella entrara al portal la llamó, casi olvidaba lo más importante. "¡Sakura-san!" Ella le volteó a ver, curiosa. "¡Tampoco debes olvidar el amor! ¡Es lo que nos hace más fuertes; nunca lo olvides!"

Sakura sonrió alegremente. "¡Si!", y desapareció.  

El intenso brillo se apagó y no se vio nada más, Clow se dirigió hacia su mansión Pensaba en el encuentro que acababa de tener. _Esta jovencita quizá sea capaz de lograr lo que yo no pude hacer. Hacerlo feliz._

Ahora estaba más que seguro; Sakura sería la próxima maestra de las Cartas Clow. Él se aseguraría de ello, así tuviera que reencarnar para lograrlo. Debía darse prisa.

Había tanto por hacer.

                                                       *                 *                 *

"¿Porqué?"

Eriol había caminado hasta Yue. Éste, que se encontraba desamparado, reaccionó cuando una mano tomo su mejilla. Era Eriol, que se había arrodillado ante él.

"Dime" preguntó suavemente Eriol, "¿sabes porque Clow arregló todos esos eventos?"

"Para que Kerberos y yo cumpliéramos con nuestro deber y su gran Plan se realizara. Que Kerberos escogiera a la candidata para sucederle y que yo la juzgara. Para que lo que él ya había decidido se cumpliera", contestó Yue irritadamente. Eriol rió tranquilamente, lo que solo sirvió para que la ira del Juez aumentara.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

El muchacho se levantó y nuevamente caminó hacia el gran vitral. "Bueno, sí, es cierto lo que dices, pero..." Sonrió. "En realidad la principal razón por la cual Clow manipuló todos esos eventos fue para que Kerberos, las cartas y tú fueran felices.

Para él era sumamente importante la felicidad de ustedes, por eso escogió a la única persona que podría lograrlo. Sakura. Ella no solo tiene gran poder mágico, también tiene un hermoso corazón; nadie mejor que ella para cuidarlos. Pues dime..." Eriol preguntó maliciosamente, "¿es que no eres feliz con ella?"

_¿Qué si soy feliz? Supongo que sí, es decir, ella es la primera persona que quiso ser mi amiga_. Y vaya que Sakura lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, aún a pesar de los intentos de Yue por alejarla una y otra vez. Lo más sorprendente de ella era su enorme capacidad de perdón, que nunca dejaba de sorprender a Yue. Perdonar y seguir amando, parecía ser el lema de Sakura.

Yue había decidido no abrir su corazón a nadie más. No quería volver a soñar, para no tener que despertar otra vez.

Pero aquella pequeña niña lo siguió intentando, no por obligación, no solo por que se lo había prometido, sino porque en verdad había querido comprenderlo. Pequeños actos, como la alegre forma en que siempre lo recibía (incluso como Yue), su preocupación y genuino interés  en todo lo que les ocurría a las cartas y a sus guardianes, eran los que habían hecho que poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta él comenzara a apreciar a su nueva Dueña. 

"Sí lo soy. Soy feliz con ella", admitió en voz baja, casi para él. Y en ese instante una serie de pensamientos lo golpeó. 

**Nadie mejor que ella para cuidarlos. **

**Para él era sumamente importante la felicidad de ustedes. **

**Clow quiso darte una segunda oportunidad**.

Una segunda oportunidad.

Para sonreír...

para amar...

para ser feliz...

para vivir.

Una voz conocida resonó en sus oídos.

**"Cuando sepas que es lo que quieres en realidad..."**

_Yo quiero saber..._

**"...lo que quieres en realidad..."**

_...quien soy._

**"...ya no estarás confundido."**

Por fin sabía que es lo que quería. Y apenas había terminado este último pensamiento, cuando súbitamente lo comprendió. Él *sabía* quien era. De alguna forma siempre lo había sabido.

_Yo soy el protector de las cartas mágicas creadas por Clow, el encargado de llevar a cabo el Juicio Final, el que vela por la seguridad de nuestra Dueña, pero también..._

Soy aquel que vivió los últimos 23 años, una persona que convivió, amo y sonrió para los demás, sobre todo a mis seres queridos: mis abuelos, Kerberos, Touya... La barrera que aún separaba su alma comenzó a desvanecerse, y Eriol vio en ese instante como aparecía a los pies del guardián la antigua insignia de Clow, y como esta comenzó a quebrarse... **"...tu esperanza florecerá..."** ...y Sakura.  La persona más importante de su vida. ¡Boku no baka! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? "¡Sí!  ¡SOY feliz con ella!" 

Y con esto la insignia mágica terminó de quebrarse y estalló, desapareciendo en un destello azul. Y entonces sus sensaciones, sus recuerdos, su mente y su alma se volvieron uno; y de repente todo se volvió claro. Todos los misterios, aquellos eventos inevitables tuvieron sentido. Y aquel corazón encontró algo más que esperanza; encontró la verdad del sentimiento más poderoso del mundo.

"El sello se ha roto finalmente", dijo Eriol al desaparecer los últimos rastros de luz.  "El que fue creado por Clow para sellar tus emociones. Yue y Yukito son uno por fin, tal y como lo predijo mi anterior encarnación."

Yue observó al joven. No había tenido un cambio físico, pero notaba que ahora lo miraba de una manera distinta, más completa, por decirlo así. Era como un ciego que de pronto recuperaba la vista y que veía al mundo con nuevos ojos.

"¿Y ahora que sigue dentro de los planes de Clow?" preguntó Yue con algo de ironía y resignación. Nunca le gustó como su creador había manipulado todos aquellos eventos, y ahora le resultaba irónico que gracias a eso él por fin había conocido la felicidad por primera vez en su vida.

Eriol rió gentilmente. "No lo sé. Clow solo planeó hasta este evento. A partir de aquí, tu vida y las decisiones que tomes vendrán por tu cuenta. Así que, ¿qué harás ahora?"

Ahora fue el turno de Yue de caminar hacia el vitral. "Bueno, primero..." un segundo resplandor iluminó la habitación y pronto apareció Yukito contemplando las hermosas figuras del vitral "quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"No tienes por qué."

Yukito sonrió suavemente. "Ahora voy a ir a buscarla. Debo decirle que es lo que siento."

Eriol asintió. "Lo entiendo. Buena suerte."

"¡Gracias!" Con estas palabras Yukito salió corriendo; mientras atravesaba el jardín disfrutaba de esa nueva seguridad que había encontrado.

La carta de la Esperanza tenía razón. Por fin sé que es este sentimiento que palpita dentro de mí. Sakura, por favor, espérame.

Por la calle caminaba Nakuru, extenuada. De su espalda colgaba un ovillo, que no era otro que Supi, convenientemente atado y amordazado, todavía un poco alocado. "Ahh," suspiró Nakuru, "trabajo me costó atraparte. ¡En cuantos problemas me has metido!" Dio otro suspiro. "Ya han pasado varias horas. Me pregunto si Eriol ya habrá terminado de hablar con Yue" En eso divisó a lo lejos algo que se avecinaba rápidamente. Era una bicicleta y Nakuru le hizo señas a su conductor.

"¡Hey, Tsukishiro!" saludó. Yuktio pasó velozmente junto a ella. "¡Ahora no puedo detenerme¡ ¡Otro día platicaremos! ¡Y sobre tu pregunta, si, Touya es mi amigo, y Sakura es la persona por la que deseo vivir mi vida! ¡Luego nos vemos!"

Nakuru se quedo paralizada en su lugar, atónita ante lo que oían sus oídos. ¿Y qué era eso que le notaba diferente? Pronto lo comprendió, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. "¡Tú puedes!", gritó, "¡Ve y lucha por ella!" Después de pensarlo un poco agregó "¡Y salúdame a Touya, de su Nakuru!"

Cuando Yukito desapareció de su vista, Akizuki celebró alegremente, saltando, gritando y aventando a Supi, quien no tenía idea de que le pasaba a su compañera. 

"¿Tú también comiste azúcar o qué?"

                                                       *                 *                 *

Una pequeña nota, antes que nada. "Boku no baka" significa, si no está mal mi escaso japonés soy un tonto, o al menos esa era la idea.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, reclamaciones y demás asuntos son totalmente bienvenidos.

El próximo capítulo lo calculo subir la semana que entra, al menos ya tengo la noción de lo que va a aparecer y como va a aparecer ahí.

Una vez más agradezco su preferencia y sus reviews (¡gracias por el tuyo, Kathy! Tus deseos son ordenes, así que este capítulo fue mucho más largo just for you!)

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Plática de hermanos

Cardcaptor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp.

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

XII

Plática de hermanos

*En el templo Tsukimine*

"¡Cuánto se está tardando!" se quejó Kero, volando impacientemente de un lado a otro. La tensión crecía a cada minuto, y el pequeño guardián se encontraba más y más preocupado por Sakura. "¿Qué puede estarla deteniendo tanto?" "Ya no ha de tardar" le aseguró Tomoyo, tratando de calmar, no solo a él, sino a sí misma.

En ese instante el portal se abrió y Sakura regresó, sana y salva. Todos sus amigos la rodearon, felices; Kero corrió a abrazarla, "Sakurita."

"Oh, Kero, ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me reconozcas!"

"¿Reconocerte? ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?" 

La actual Dueña de las Cartas Clow dudó unos instantes, tal vez era mejor no decirle nada a su pequeño amigo. "No, olvídalo. Sólo perdóname por haberte pisado." 

Kero se quedo extrañado. _¿Pisarme? No recuerdo que ella...¿se referirá a aquella vez? ¿Acaso esa chica...era Sakura? Ja, ja...¡Ahora entiendo porque Clow comenzó a planear su sucesión!. _Sonrió, feliz de comprender los motivos de su anterior amo.

Tomoyo se acercó a ella. "Ay, Sakura, estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado a salvo. Ya estábamos un poco preocupados por ti; como ya te habías tardado un poco..."

"¿Un poco?¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?"

"Un par de horas, creo-"

"¡WWAAAAAHHHH!" gritó Sakura, espantando a todos los presentes. 

"¿Por qué gritas?"

"¡Es que hoy llega mi papá de viaje y se supone que iría con mi hermano a recogerlo!" 

                                                       *                 *                 *

El aeropuerto de Tokio. Un lugar muy transitado, especialmente en aquella hora de la tarde, cuando muchas personas esperaban la llegada de sus familiares que regresaban de viaje. El nerviosismo y la expectación impregnaban el ambiente en las salas de espera; y muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban trataban de distraerse, ya sea leyendo alguna revista o comiendo algún refrigerio. Cualquier cosa que les ayudara a sobrellevar su espera.

Curiosamente, entre aquella multitud inquieta se podía observar a un joven aparentemente impasible. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna y se encontraba tranquilamente sentado. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa aparente tranquilidad, su verdadero estado de ánimo era traicionado por un ligerísimo tamborileo de los dedos. 

Touya Kinomoto esperaba a su padre, pero no era por él por quien estaba preocupado en ese momento. Pensaba en Yuki, quién seguía debilitándose. Todavía no se encontraba en peligro inmediato, pero no iba a permitir que la situación llegara hasta ese extremo otra vez. Y su hermana... algo debía de estar impidiendo que su magia fluyera libremente. Sólo eso explicaría la reciente debilidad de su mejor amigo. 

Además, había otra cosa...De alguna u otra manera, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, algo malo. No estaba seguro que, pero sabía que su hermana y su amigo estaban implicados-

"¡Hermano!", sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella voz jovial, y los malos pensamientos se alejaron de su mente; volteó y vio a las dos jóvenes que llegaban corriendo, su mirada se suavizó al instante. Sakura y Tomoyo habían podido llegar más o menos a tiempo gracias a la ayuda de la carta Vuelo, escondiendo a Kero en la mochila de Tomoyo, no sin antes despedirse de la profesora Mizuki que les deseo mucha suerte.  

"Llegas tarde. ¿Y ese traje?¿Es tu traje de monstruo?" En su prisa, ¡Sakura había olvidado cambiarse de ropa! ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? "Este...¡Es para una de las películas de Tomoyo! ¡Y no soy ningún monstruo!" Mientras Touya se defendía de los ataques de su hermana menor volvió su vista hacia Tomoyo, y ambos se sonrieron discretamente. Ya sabría Sakura lo de ellos a su debido tiempo, pero no ahora. Todavía no.

"Buenas tardes", saludó Tomoyo, y dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo, "Discúlpame un momento. Necesito ir al baño." Se alejó, llevándose a Kero, no sin antes hacerle una señal al joven. _¿Cómo sabe que quiero hablar con Sakura?_, se maravilló Touya. Una de las cosas más sorprendentes de Tomoyo era que a pesar de no tener magia ni nada por el estilo, su naturaleza sensitiva le permitía saber mucho acerca de los que la rodeaban. _Es una de las cosas que la hacen especial_, concluyó el joven, mirando por donde había desaparecido Tomoyo_._

"Oye, ¿A que horas llega papá?" Sakura le preguntó en ese instante, y eso le recordó que tenía que hablar con ella. "No ha de tardar en llegar", le respondió mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

"Sakura..."

"¿Qué pasa, hermano?", la muchacha estaba algo impresionada por el tono inseguro y totalmente inusual en la voz de su hermano.

"Sakura...", repitió él, hablando sin mirar directamente a la joven, "sé lo que ha estado pasando todos estos años. Todos los eventos sobrenaturales, tus desapariciones de la casa, la verdad sobre tu muñeco parlante y la enfermedad de Yukito, todo." 

Ella saltó en su lugar. Claro que también sabía que Touya estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto; lo que la hizo saltar fue que nunca habían hablado directamente de ello. Bueno, algún día iba que tener esa conversación con su familia, y era mejor que se empezase a explicar de una vez. "Mira...yo-" "No he terminado aún", la interrumpió él, "sé por lo que has pasado...y quiero decirte... que estoy orgulloso de ti." Terminó la frase casi inaudiblemente. Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó de placer. Había temido tanto que su hermano se molestara con ella, sobre todo porque nunca le dijo nada de las cartas, y ese temor había impedido que se lo contara por 6 años ya.

"Pero noto que...no estas bien", continuó Touya, "quizá...quieras...contármelo." Las palabras salían torpemente de su boca, y en ese momento se arrepintió de tener esa plática. _Maldición_, pensó enjugándose la frente, _es preferible caminar por un bosque lleno de espíritus que tener una de estas pláticas de hermanos. Con algo de suerte esta será la primera y la última que pienso tener en mi vida. Recuerda: es por su bien, es por su bien..._

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder. "Oh, no es nada... no te preocupes por mí, hermano." Ella también quería su hermano tanto como él a ella, y si la forma en que Touya demostraba su afecto era protegiéndola constantemente Sakura lo demostraba tratando de impedir que Touya se preocupara, aún si eso implicaba no contarle algunas cosas, como la disminución de su magia.

Pero contrariamente a lo que opinaba Sakura, Touya estaba muy dispuesto a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y también a enterarla a ella de lo que ya sabía. Ya era bastante frustrante que nadie lo tomara en cuenta, con el pretexto de no preocuparlo: su madre primero, después Kaho, luego Yukito y ahora su pequeña hermanita...Estaba harto de que todos le tratasen como a un inútil, y el último comentario de Sakura terminó por exasperarlo.

"¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no es nada!?" dijo, casi gritando; por primera vez la miró de lleno "Es _algo_, y es el culpable de que-"

"Anunciamos la llegada del vuelo 678 proveniente de Beijing", se escuchó una voz femenina por los altavoces de la sala, "Repito. Anunciamos la llegada del vuelo 678 proveniente de Beijing, Gracias." Después del anuncio todas las personas que se encontraban esperando se levantaron y el murmullo creciente impidió toda oportunidad de que Touya siguiera hablando. Silenciosa y discretamente, Tomoyo se reunió con ellos, y pronto pudieron distinguir la figura de Fujitaka Kinomoto entre los pasajeros que arribaban a la sala.

"¡Papá!" Sakura corrió a abrazarlo, realmente contenta de verlo.

"Hola, hija, me da mucho gusto verte...¿porqué estas vestida de esa manera?" Sakura rió nerviosamente, una pequeña gota resbalaba por su frente, "es...para una película de Tomoyo." "Ya veo...Buenas tardes hijo, buenas tardes Tomoyo." "Buenas tardes", se inclinó Tomoyo cortésmente, mientras que Touya sólo saludó con un "Umm." El joven se sentía de mal humor, porque no había podido terminar de hablar con su hermana. De hecho nunca podía terminar una plática. ¿Era acaso una maldición de los espíritus del otro mundo o algo así? La joven de hermoso cabellos oscuro que se encontraba a su lado comprendió lo que pasaba en un momento. Era su señal para actuar.

"Señor, permítame acompañarlo a recoger su equipaje" ofreció amablemente. "Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. Vamos, hijos." El profesor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"En un momento vamos, papá", replicó Touya, "quiero comprar el periódico. Sakura,  acompáñame." Cuando su padre y Tomoyo se perdieron de vista, el joven condujo a Sakura hacia uno de los estacionamientos del aeropuerto. "Espera, hermano", protestó Sakura, "por aquí no venden el periódico." "Ya lo sé. Eso fue una excusa para hablar contigo", respondió Touya. "Ahora quiero que seas un buen monstruo y te quedes callada mientras oyes lo que tengo que decirte, ¿entendido?"

"Pero yo no soy-"

"Sólo escúchame, por favor", suspiró el joven. "Es verdad que no sé mucho acerca de tu baraja, tarot, o lo que sea mágico. Pero si sé esto: tus poderes no están al máximo...y eso esta comenzando a afectar a aquellos que dependen de ti." No se refirió a nadie en específico, pero esperaba que ella captara la idea.

Sakura comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Lo que más había temido estaba siendo confirmado ahora por su propio hermano. _Kero...las cartas...y..._

"¿Qué has hecho al respecto?" La pregunta de su «oniichan» la aturdió como una cubetada de agua fría.

"Yo...yo...fui a hablar con el mago Clow y pedirle su consejo."

"Otra vez ese sujeto", comentó despectivamente Touya, "¿qué te dijo?"

"Él me dijo que debía conocer mis emociones, que aprendiera de ellas, y sobre todo que no negara el amor." Sakura dijo esto último con temor a una violenta explosión por parte del joven y cerró sus ojos. Como no pasó nada, los abrió lentamente. Ahora sí temía lo peor. _Ay, no...de seguro le dio un paro cardiaco...pobre de mi hermanito..._

Pero no, ahí estaba él, tan campante, con una especie de sonrisita corriéndole por el rostro. Lo que no sabía Sakura era que su hermano perseguía una idea. _Hora de cambiar de táctica_, se dijo, _después de todo ese sujeto Clow no es tan malo...me ha dado otra idea._

"Entonces no hay problema", comentó Touya sarcásticamente, "ya que estás enamorada de ese mocoso."

"No, no lo estoy. Fue un pequeño malentendido, pero ahora somos buenos amigos", le contestó Sakura.

"Ah", dijo secamente Touya, aunque por dentro se encontraba bailando la danza del agradecimiento a los dioses por haber respondido a sus oraciones. "Entonces amas a otra persona", comentó casi descuidadamente. Sakura se sonrojó levemente. "No, no...bueno, yo..no...no sé..." Necesitaba un poco más de presión y su hermano se dispuso a dársela.

"Acabáramos, ¿sí o no?"

"¡No!" 

_¿De verdad?, _pensó Touya, _ya lo veremos_. Decidió utilizar la artillería pesada.

"Bueno, bueno...dejemos eso y hablemos de otra cosa, si quieres. ¿Sabías que a Yukito le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero? Instantáneamente la mirada de Sakura se animó al oír ese nombre "¿De veras?", preguntó alegremente.

"Sí... es una lástima que no haya querido aceptarlo" replicó Touya cruzándose de brazos, "cuando le pregunte porque sólo quiso decirme que no quería ir porque tenía que estar al lado de alguien." Al oír esto el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con más fuerza ¿Se refería a ella? De seguro esa beca era muy importante para Yukito ¿y no había querido ir... por ella? No quería llegar a conclusiones apresuradas...de seguro Yukito-san se había sentido obligado a quedarse porque Yue tenía que protegerla. No, no obligaría a nadie a quedarse si no lo deseaban. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad hablaría con él.

"De todas maneras no hubiera podido ir..." continuó hablando su hermano, "se ha sentido algo cansado últimamente. Creo que se está debilitando otra vez", terminó en un tono triste de voz.

Sakura observó a Touya, sus ojos bien abiertos. "¿Porqué? Tú le habías dado tu energía, ¿porqué se sigue debilitando?"

"Si lo había hecho, pero me regresó mis poderes. Él confía mucho en ti, lo suficiente para hacer lo que hizo. Pero ahora ya no puedo ayudarlo. Si le diera mi poder otra vez –y no lo permitiría- yo moriría."

El temblor de su cuerpo aumentó y con las manos buscó un apoyo para sostenerse. Tantas vidas estaban en peligro por su culpa, incluso Touya pudo haber muerto... y todo era por su incapacidad para ser una buena Maestra de cartas. Algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos verdes. _Es mi culpa...mi culpa_. Apoyo su cabeza contra un barandal y algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron al piso.

_¡ES MI CULPA!_

Touya sintió entonces que la energía de su hermana disminuía drásticamente. ¿Acaso- Acaso la culpabilidad de su hermana eran la causa de eso? Corrió hacia donde ella estaba y la sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndola. "¡Sakura, escúchame! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo el mago Clow! ¡Si no lo haces, todos morirán! ¿No lo sientes?" Ella enjugó lentamente sus lágrimas. "Sí, ¿qué está pasando?

"Tu poder sigue disminuyendo. Vamos, siente tus emociones, ¿Qué sientes?"

La joven cerró los ojos. "Puedo sentirlo. No es culpa solamente. También es otro sentimiento. Miedo." Al decir esto la magia de Sakura se restableció un poco.

"Muy bien", la apremió Touya. "Continua. ¿Miedo de qué?"

"Miedo...de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Miedo de perderlos."

"¿A quién?"

"A mis amigos."

Kero.

Las cartas: Viento, Agua, Bosque, Luz...

Y a Yue. Yukito.

No, ellos no. ¿Iban a morir? Gruesas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

"¡No quiero que eso pase por mi culpa!", gritó. Su magia se debilitó aun más. "¡No te rindas Sakura!", la llamaba desesperadamente Touya.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Se escuchó el estruendo de la bicicleta al chocar contra la fría superficie de asfalto. El joven que lo conducía rodó por el piso. Trató de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. "No otra vez", se quejó Yukito "pero eso no va a detenerme." Comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Tengo que verla, se repetía a sí mismo.

Por un breve momento, la magia que lo sostenía regresó, y Yukito pudo incorporarse levemente. _Ahora es el momento, puedo cambiar ahora._ Con gran dificultad pudo reunir la suficiente energía para transformarse. 

Esta vez el cambio fue diferente. Antes lo sentía como una especie de ruptura, ahora era más como un cambio de percepción; sus alas aparecieron mientras se afinaban todos sus sentidos. Cuando reapareció como un ángel alzó el vuelo tratándose de apresurar a llegar donde se encontraba su dueña. _Rápido_, pensó Yue, _antes de que el dolor regrese_... Pero justo al ir volando por encima de parque Pingüino el dolor volvió, más fuerte esta vez y Yue no pudo continuar volando. Sus alas no respondían; empezó a caer desde una gran altura. El aire golpeaba su cara, no podía respirar...iba a morir si no hacía algo rápido. Junto toda la energía que le quedaba y creó un colchón de aire que amortiguaría su caída.

El esfuerzo había sido demasiado, y no pudo mantener esa forma más tiempo... Un leve resplandor se observó en el bosque del parque, en el lugar donde cayó Yukito. Con gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, sólo para observar como se empezaban a desvanecer sus manos.

"Ayuda...", pronunció débilmente antes de desmayarse, sin saber que ahí no se encontraba nadie para ayudarlo.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Tomoyo abrió su bolso sigilosamente, mientras el señor Kinomoto esperaba que le entregaran sus pertenencias. Quería darle a Kero un bocadillo para que no se aburriera encerrado en el bolso. Más al abrir el bolso se espantó, y la galleta se rompió contra el piso.

Kero se encontraba casi inconsciente y había logrado llegar hasta el cierre de la bolsa. En cuanto vio a Tomoyo sonrió débilmente. "Ayuda a Sakura, por favor..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Su magia...se está perdiendo...ayúdala."

                                                       *                 *                 *

¡Hola otra vez! Perdón por el pequeño retraso, algunos problemas fuera de mi control. Afortunadamente, ya está aquí el último capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Sakura se siente algo deprimida; no es su usual forma de ser, lo sé, pero esta historia trata de una Sakura adolescente, y ustedes saben seguramente lo inseguro e inestable que es uno a esa edad. ¡Pobrecita, la compadezco! -_-

Por cierto, éste y los siguientes capítulos estarán cargados con una gran dosis de "angustia", pero también con mucha miel, donde veremos como se resuelve todo...

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que no les haya quedado claro? Siéntanse libres de preguntar, cualquier duda será bien recibida.

¡Ah! Una última cosa...gracias por el review anónimo, pero no creo poder traducir este fic en un buen tiempo, no hasta que lo terminé y tenga un nivel de inglés aceptable...cualquier traductor que le interesara echarse el paquete sería igualmente agradecido. ¡Gracias!

¡Nos vemos!


	13. ¿Para que son los amigos?

Fanfiction creado con fines no lucrativos. Historia original, propiedad de CLAMP.

Hi! \ ^­^ / Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia que me ha dado por llamar:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

XIII

¿Para que son los amigos?

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!        

El silencio que reinaba en el estacionamiento era interrumpido por aquel ruido de pasos apresurados. Una de las puertas que conducía a las escaleras se abrió súbitamente, y una joven de hermoso cabello azabache y mirada angustiada entró en el lugar. Observó a su alrededor. _No hay nadie_. De hecho, ella no ha visto a persona alguna en ninguno de los pisos que ya ha visitado.

Tomoyo se había apresurado a correr hacia el estacionamiento de la terminal aérea. Kero había alcanzado a decirle que se dirigiera ahí antes de caer en una especie de delirio. "Ve...al estacionamiento", esas habían sido sus palabras. Así que ella le dijo al señor Kinomoto que iba a ver porque sus hijos se estaban tardando tanto, y había salido corriendo. 

Tomoyo no tenía la menor idea de cómo encontrar a Sakura y a Touya, considerando que ella no tenía poderes mágicos, pero de que los encontraría, los encontraría. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Kero le había dicho que se apresurara; que la magia de Sakura se estaba perdiendo. Eso no debía pasar; y aunque Tomoyo no sabía de que manera podía ayudar a su querida amiga, estaba dispuesta a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

A pesar de sus llamados nadie le había contestado. Sólo quedaba un piso por explorar, y Tomoyo corrió una vez más hacia las escaleras. Mientras subía abrió la pequeña bolsa por enésima vez solo para ver al pequeño guardián casi inconsciente. "Por favor, Kero, resiste", le suplicaba una y otra vez.

Uno de sus pies se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y ambos cayeron. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos a causa del dolor, pero ella las enjugó rápidamente, y se obligó a levantarse. Recogió el pequeño y debilitado cuerpo de Kero, y siguió adelante. Debía apresurarse, el señor Kinomoto no tardaría en ir a averiguar que estaba pasando y Sakura podía estar en peligro.

Las escaleras terminaban, Tomoyo abrió la puerta del último piso. La luz del sol la cegó momentáneamente, pero eso no le impidió continuar llamando. "¡Sakura!, ¿dónde estás?"

"¡Aquí estamos!" La voz de Touya se escuchó del otro lado del estacionamiento; conforme los ojos de Tomoyo se acostumbraban a la luz del sol pudo distinguir a ambos hermanos al final de una larga fila de autos.

"¡Sakura-chan!" gritó, y corrió a su lado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?" Sakura abrazó desesperadamente a su amiga. "¡Oh, Tomoyo! ¡No quiero que eso pase y todo porque no soy lo suficientemente buena!"

"¿Te refieres a que no has sido buena Dueña de las cartas?" Sakura asintió. "¡Claro que has sido buena!", Tomoyo tomó suavemente la cara de Sakura, "escucha, en mi casa tengo cientos de videos que me dicen lo buena que has sido siempre... No he conocido en mi vida a alguien que fuera más valiente, decidida y entusiasta ¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de la carta Voz? Tú lo lograste, y lo hiciste porque nunca permitirías que algo malo me sucediera." La joven acomodó suavemente un mechón de cabello de Sakura. "Y es por eso que confío en ti. Estoy segura que todos los que te queremos confiamos en ti."

La cara de Sakura se iluminó ligeramente con una sonrisa y se secó la últimas lágrimas que había en sus ojos. "Gracias, Tomoyo." Pero después aquella incipiente sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse. "Aún así...espero que esté bien."

"¿De quién hablas?" Tomoyo volteó a mirar a Touya, quién miraba la escena, serio. Él asintió respondiendo a su muda pregunta. "¿Estás preocupada por el joven Yukito?"

"Si... Mi hermano dice que se encuentra en peligro porque no me encuentro bien. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?"

Tomoyo se sintió incómoda. ¿Debería de informarla del estado de Kero en ese momento? ¿Y si eso empeoraba la situación? Sí Kero se sentía mal, Tomoyo dedujo que el amigo de Touya debía de encontrarse en peor estado. Y no mejoraría si Sakura se preocupaba nuevamente. 

La joven recordó lo que su amiga le había comentado un par de horas antes, cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto. **"El amor es lo más importante." **Todavía tenía en su mente aquellas palabras. **"Eso me dijo el mago Clow."**

Tomoyo había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Touya, principalmente porque ella pensaba que no podía ser más adecuado, ya que Yukito había sido el primer amor de Sakura... Pero quizá ahora de ese plan dependía no solo la felicidad de Sakura, también muchas vidas dependían de su éxito. 

¿Pero Sakura le amaba? Tomoyo creía que sí. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de ello. Era por eso que su magia se estaba debilitando ¡no tenía conciencia de ese poderoso sentimiento! 

Pues bien, era hora de averiguarlo.

"Estoy segura que se encuentra bien", contestó vagamente, "Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?"

Touya miró sorprendido a Tomoyo. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? Sakura estaba confundida. "¿La persona...que más quiero?"

"Discúlpame que te lo pregunte, pero necesito saberlo."

Sakura cerró los ojos y pensó. _Tomoyo, oniichan, Syaoran_...ella los quería, sin duda. Pero no eran ellos..._papá, Kero_... no, tampoco. _¿Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki?_ Eran sus amigos, pero la respuesta no estaba ahí. _¿Quién más?_

Necesitaba sentir, no pensar. Trató de recordar un momento feliz, algún hermoso recuerdo...

Luces titilantes en el cielo, junto a un árbol. Un festival de verano. Ella estaba con... _¿Umm?_ Agitó su cabeza. _Busquemos otro recuerdo._

Recordó otro momento. Música alegre; gente paseando entretenidamente en aquel lugar, iluminado por multitud de luces multicolores, aún en aquel día de invierno. Aquel día de Navidad.

El siguiente recuerdo llegó casi enseguida a su memoria. Sus amigos estaban tristes, al igual que ella . La luna llena brillaba hermosa en el cielo nocturno, pero ella sólo veía a la persona que tenía frente a sí. 

**No por favor...**

**...Sé que ahora luces diferente**...le había suplicado; pero él solo la había visto fríamente. ¿Era esta la misma persona de sus otros recuerdos? Ni siquiera se le parecía físicamente...

Pero sí, lo era; ella _sabía_ que él seguía siendo la misma gentil persona que ella había conocido. ¡Cuánto había sufrido entonces! Y todo, porque aquel majestuoso ángel debía destruir los sentimientos de este mundo, si ella fallaba. 

**Y te olvidarás de alguien**, le había dicho, **de ese sentimiento especial que tienes por ese ser querido**.

Y Sakura había llorado, porque ¿acaso no lo comprendía? ¿No veía que...

...qué la persona que más quería...****

**Debes recordar lo que ya has olvidado**. Los cristalinos ojos verdes se abrieron.

...era él mismo?

"¡Yukito-san es la persona a quien más quiero!", Sakura respondió al fin. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Siempre lo había sido, tal vez siempre lo sería. Y aunque él nunca le correspondiera, aunque su destino fuera estar sola el resto de su vida ya no le importaba, porque ella lo amaría aunque fuera de lejos, calladamente, sin palabra alguna.

Porque se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso le bastaba. 

Y con ese descubrimiento su magia –casi agotada ya- recuperó el equilibrio perdido. Como una onda de calor, inundó de poder mágico el estacionamiento, como Touya pudo comprobar; y una vez más se encontró en su máximo nivel de energía.

"Sakurita..." una pequeña voz se escuchó entonces, proveniente del bolso de Tomoyo.

La joven miró y encontró a Kero, ya repuesto y mucho mejor de salud, para gran alivio de Tomoyo. "¿Qué pasó?"

Tomoyo le contestó, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba, " Sakura-chan se encuentra mucho mejor, Kero. Es que por fin se ha dado cuenta que le gusta el joven Yukito."

"¡¿QUËËË!?" o-0 La reacción de Kero no se hizo esperar, y Sakura se sonrojo aún más. "¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Clow? Bueno, claro que es mejor a que te gustara el mocoso, pero ¿Yue? Francamente yo no sé que le ves, sobre todo con su arrolladora personalidad-"

"¡Oye, es de mi mejor amigo de quien estás hablando!"

La última voz congeló en su lugar a Sakura y a Kero. Éste volteó lentamente sólo para encontrarse con la cara de un molesto Touya. "Ehh, ehh..", balbució.

"Puedo explicarlo..." repuso Sakura "éste...éste..."

"No te preocupes, monstruo. Ya te dije que sé todo. Tú debes de ser-"

"Soy la Gran Bestia del Sello Dorado que proteje a las cartas mágicas creadas por el brujo Clow", interrumpió Kero, ya repuesto de la sorpresa, pavoneándose ante todos sus títulos, "Elector de los candidatos a maestros de cartas y protector de la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura, soy el gran Kerberos, guardián del Sol."

"Ahh, tú eres el muñequito parlante."

Kero se estrelló contra el piso. "¡Agghh! ¿Cómo te atreves? Defiéndeme, Sakura..."

"Éste es Kero, hermano."

"¿¡Qué!? Mi hermoso nombre... ¿Es que nadie me respeta?" El drama que hacía Kero desató las risas entre todos.

"No es así como esperaba conocer al muñeco parlante, pero me alegra que ya estés bien", comentó Touya después de que terminara de reírse, bastante arrepentido de su iniciativa de la plática, "es que no vi otra forma de que te dieras cuenta de lo que todos ya sabían." 

"¡Yo no lo sabía!", chilló Kero. _Sólo sospechaba que era Yue al que le gustaba Sakura_, pensó.

Touya suspiró pesadamente, mientras callaba con la mirada al «muñeco». "Perdóname, hermanita", dijo al fin, siendo amable con ella por primera vez en toda su vida.

Sakura, feliz, abrazó a su hermano mayor "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, cuando a ustedes les debo una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida?"

"Por cierto, ¿y dónde esta el señor afortunado?" preguntó sarcásticamente Kero. Toda la alegría que sintiera hace un momento Sakura se desvaneció, dando paso a la preocupación. "Es cierto, ¿dónde está?" Concentró su energía y lo buscó. "¡No puedo sentir su presencia!", gritó alarmada.

"Hace un rato yo estuve inconsciente. Tal vez Yue se encuentre igual..."

Sakura se levantó resuelta. "¡Debemos encontrarlo! Kero, Tomoyo, acompáñenme." Definitivamente ahora no iba a permitir que sucediera ninguna desgracia. Rápidamente invocó a su báculo mágico y llamó a la carta Vuelo; ella y Tomoyo se subieron en el y volaron vertiginosamente.

"¿Y yo qué?" le gritó su hermano cuando ya volaban algo lejos.

"¡Discúlpame con mi papá y dile que llegaré tarde, por favor!"

"Siempre me toca el trabajo sucio" murmuró Touya para sí. Contempló pensativamente el horizonte, al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. _Ojalá esta no sea la desgracia que he estado esperando... y si lo es espero que Sakura llegue a tiempo._

                                                       *                 *                 *

¡Por fin! Hasta que por fin Sakura se da cuenta de lo que siente. ¡Yuju! ¡Y sólo me tomo 13 capítulos para que sucediera! ¦P No es cierto, bromeo ^_^`. ¿Cómo ven? Espero no me haya quedado muy meloso. En fin...

Este capítulo esta dedicado a suki y a Kami-chan, que me hicieron favor de escribirme. ¡Muchas gracias por sus ánimos!

See you next time!

¡Nos vemos!


	14. Ab imo pectore Desde el fondo del corazó...

Cardcaptor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, Kodansha y compañías asociadas. Historia publicada con fines de entretenimiento.

Muchas Gracias a Sailor, Renailt y Kathy Kanzaki por sus reviews. ^_^

Alerta!: Este capítulo contiene toneladas de lo que los gringos llaman "angst" y WAFF. O séase, drama y romanticismo al por mayor. Enjoy! 

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

XIV

Ab imo pectore (Desde el fondo del corazón)

¡Bajo el espeso y pálido nublado

que enluta de tu frente la agonía

aún te es dado que sueñes, y aún te es dado 

vivir para tus sueños todavía!...

[...]

Y yo la he visto, ¡mi alma!, desgarrando

del manto de la bruma el negro broche

y encendiendo a la luz de su mirada,

esas dulces estrellas de la noche

que anuncian la alborada!...

_Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña

El sol teñía de tonos carmesíes y anaranjados el espléndido cielo de aquella cálida tarde. Pero para las personas que viajaban en ese momento sobre el cielo de Tomoeda el paisaje era lo menos importante. 

"Sakura, ¿No hubiera sido mejor que yo me quedara en el aeropuerto? Así hubieras podido usar la carta Vuelo con más libertad", dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura, concentrada como estaba en la búsqueda, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. "Claro que no, Tomoyo. Y no me estorbas. Una de las cosas que más necesito en este momento es tu apoyo. Además, así podemos dividir la búsqueda", terminó la joven hechicera.

"Gracias."

Sakura monitoreaba a cada momento cualquier señal proveniente de la ciudad, pero no sentía nada. Ni un solo rastro. Deseo con toda su alma que todo fuera una falsa alarma y apresuró el paso.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Yukito. Sakura corrió presurosa hacia la puerta y llamó al intercomunicador varias veces. Después tocó en la puerta. No había nadie, como además atestiguaban las luces apagadas de la antigua vivienda estilo japonés. 

"Es mejor que nos separemos", le comentó Kero, "si veo algo iré a avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Sakura asintió, y Kero salió volando hacia un lado mientras que las chicas lo hacían hacia el sentido contrario.

¿Llegarían a tiempo? Kero se había recuperado casi inmediatamente; pero Kero era más independiente y resistente mágicamente hablando, pero Yue era otra historia. Él dependía muchísimo más de otras fuentes, especialmente de su dueña y era más vulnerable a cualquier fluctuación de la energía. Ahora mismo no sabían que tanto le había afectado la última. Ante lo inesperado, debían apresurarse.

Debían encontrarlo rápidamente.

                                                       *                 *                 *

La primera estrella de la noche hacía su aparición mientras que los últimos colores de la tarde desaparecían inevitablemente. El clima parecía estar cambiando; un viento frío comenzó a soplar al tiempo que algunas nubecillas comenzaban a deslizarse en el cielo nocturno.

Algunas hojas, arrancadas de los árboles por el viento, cayeron sobre la maleza y una en particular golpeó suavemente el rostro pálido de Yukito, quién despertó apenas percibiendo vagamente lo que había a su alrededor. 

Lentamente abrió los ojos; y se incorporó con gran dificultad en cuanto la sensación de ausencia desapareció. 

Miró sus manos, ¡y estaban bien! _¿Pero, cómo? Estaba a punto de desparecer..._ Si el equilibrio de la magia se había restablecido al fin –y justo a tiempo de evitar una tragedia- _eso solo puede significar que_... El joven sonrió. 

Sakura superó la prueba;  por fin encontró una manera de recuperar el equilibrio. Me pregunto cual sería; en cuanto pueda le preguntaré a Kerberos. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente en aquel lugar? ¿Unos minutos, un par de horas? Realmente no hubiera podido decirlo, aunque debía de haber sido un buen rato para que ya estuviera anocheciendo. 

Se levantó con gran esfuerzo; el dolor, aunque no tan fuerte como antes, le pesaba en todo el cuerpo. Aún le tomaría un poco de tiempo recuperarse del todo de la experiencia. 

Pero a pesar de todo, no olvidaba que necesitaba apresurarse. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que tendría que hacer todo el camino a pie. No podría regresar a su verdadera apariencia en un buen rato –se sentía todavía muy débil y no quería correr más riesgos-, no por lo menos hasta que hubiera visto a Sakura. 

Ahora se sentía lleno de esperanza; lamentaba haberla rechazado antes, pero se sentía contento de tener otra oportunidad –si ella se la daba- de arreglar su error y vivir, junto a ella y por ella, otro hermoso porvenir. Con este pensamiento en mente, continuó su camino.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Kero voló por arriba de la primaria Tomoeda y buscó con la mirada a su compañero perdido. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Para entonces Sakura y Tomoyo habían buscado en todos casi todos los lugares donde Yukito acostumbraba pasear, sin ningún resultado. 

Las opciones se estaban acabando, empero, y era ahora el turno de Kero de buscar en los lugares donde le gustaba ir a Yue, mientras su ama y Tomoyo terminaban de revisar algunos sitios más.

Kero aterrizó en la terraza de uno de los edificios escolares y trató de pensar. No se le ocurrían más lugares y trataba de recordar alguno que se le hubiera olvidado mientras recorría con la vista la ciudad. _Aghh, no puedo ver mucho desde aquí, _pensó_, me estorban los árboles del parque... _¡El parque! El único sitio que no habían revisado. 

"¡Es verdad! Si el conejo de las nieves se encontraba ahí era lógico que no pudiéramos encontrarlo, con la cantidad de espíritus y otras presencias." Estos otros espíritus bloqueaban cualquier presencia más débil que la de ellos, como lo habían comprobado al capturar a la carta Espejo.

La pequeña Bestia del Sello voló entonces sobre el parque escudriñando cualquier movimiento. "No lo veo, no lo veo...¡Ahí está!", dijo, divisando una figura que se movía lentamente por entre los árboles.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?"

                                                       *                 *                 *

Las dos jóvenes habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad. Ahora se encontraban en la zona comercial de Tomoeda. Las calle se encontraban particularmente llenas esa noche y Sakura y Tomoyo encontraron de repente un poco difícil permanecer juntas. La multitud las separó a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y pronto ya no pudieron verse.

Tomoyo se vio arrastrada hasta la entrada de un edificio iluminado por grandes luces multicolores, que no era otra cosa que un cine. Precisamente en aquel momento se había terminado una de sus funciones, y la gente comenzaba a salir del edificio. Tomoyo decidió esperar un momento hasta que se vaciara un poco el lugar y ver si así podía ver a su amiga Sakura, cuando una persona  conocida pasó cerca de ella. 

"¿Señorita Akizuki?"

"¡Tomoyo!" Sakura trataba de llamar a su amiga en vano mientras la corriente la jalaba en sentido contrario al de ella. "Disculpe, disculpe", trataba de abrirse paso pero era inútil; la multitud no cedía, la ignoraba. Ella sintió ese momento como una especie de _dejá vú_...como un sueño.

_¡Es muy parecido a mi sueño, aquel que tuve hace ya algún tiempo! _Y como en aquel sueño, ella vio pasar junto a sí a una persona que conocía, y que sin haberla visto prosiguió su camino. _Pero, si es..._

"¡Sakura!", Tomoyo había logrado al fin darle alcance, "¿viste a la señorita Akizuki?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"¡Debemos alcanzarla! ¡Ella sabe a dónde fue el joven Yukito! Cuando me vio me preguntó si él ya había hablado contigo-"

Sin oír ninguna palabra más Sakura corrió en busca de la forma falsa de Ruby Moon. Tomoyo la vio partir ansiosamente. No había terminado de contarle lo que le había dicho la guardiana. "Él quiere decirte lo que siente por ti."

La joven corría y se abría paso determinadamente. La gente viendo su profunda desesperación se hizo a un lado y ella corrió por la calle hasta una gran avenida donde...

Había una enorme plaza iluminada por gigantescas y deslumbrantes luces fluorescentes. El mar de personas allí era enorme, y Sakura se detuvo, desilusionada y sin esperanzas de encontrar a la excompañera de su hermano.

"Es totalmente inútil", suspiró. Quizá podría haberse dado por vencida en aquel momento si no hubiera escuchado esa pequeña voz que la llamaba de arriba. "¡Sakurita!" Volteando hacia donde se escuchaba la voz recibió el cuerpo de Kero, quien se había dejado caer desde el cielo como si fuese un objeto inanimado que fuera aventado de alguno de los edificios.

"¡Kero!"

"¡Rápido, hacia el parque! ¡Ahí está, esperándote!"

                                                       *                 *                 *

Pronto, con ayuda de la carta del Vuelo, Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo habían llegado al parque. Apenas llegaron, cuando ella echó a correr sin mirar atrás. Kero tenía razón, ella podía sentir aquella presencia tan familiar y tan querida, pero ¿Qué tenía, que se sentía de cierta forma diferente de antes?  

Unos momentos después llegó al crucero; ahí estaba alguien. Una persona que caminaba lentamente, arrastrando uno de sus pies. Ella reconoció en esa persona a Yukito, y él también la vio y le sonrió suavemente, olvidando el pasado, el presente, el futuro y cualquier cosa que no fuera la vista de aquella encantadora muchacha que se encontraba ante él. 

Sakura rió, aliviada. Nada malo había pasado al fin. Feliz, corrió hacia él cruzando la calle y entonces...

El sonido grave de una bocina se escuchó, y un par de luces cegaron a Sakura. Intentó moverse, pero se lo impedían la sorpresa y el estupor. El camión se acercaba velozmente pero no pudo hacer nada más que mirar el enorme vehículo, aterrorizada. En ese momento tuvo la horrible certeza de que la iba a golpear-

IIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHH

Un golpe fuerte la aventó y rodó para caer al lado de la acera. El ruido del camión se alejó. El conductor, temeroso seguramente, había huido del horrible accidente que había pasado, y no vio lo que dejaba detrás de sí.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la caída pero no tenía heridas graves, solo una pequeña raspadura en la cara; las pequeñas manos las tenía amoratadas. Su báculo había caído, en su forma de llave, a unos cuantos metros. Sakura se levantó con gran dificultad, tropezó varias veces, todavía desorientada. "_El golpe, el camión...antes de eso yo corría...sí, corría hacia..._"Volteó y lo que vio, aquel cuerpo inanimado sobre el pavimento, hizo que se le congelara la sangre en las venas.

"¡Yukito!" corrió desesperadamente hacia él "¡¡¿Por qué?!!" Él abrió los ojos. "Sakura, estás bien, me alegro..."

"No tenías que haberlo hecho."

Yukito sonrió débilmente "Claro que sí. Juré protegerte, pasara lo que pasara ¿recuerdas? Además fue un placer..."

Kero y Tomoyo ya habían llegado. Kero se había acercado a su ama "Sakura..." ella, desesperada, lo zarandeó "Kero, ¿es que no podemos hacer nada? ¿No puede transformarse?" Kero meneó tristemente la cabeza "No, en las condiciones en que se encuentra es imposible, agotaría su energía completamente y moriría. Me temo que sólo podemos esperar."

Tomoyo sollozaba silenciosamente. Sakura soltó al pequeño guardián y se arrodilló junto al herido "No puedes dejarme así, no por favor" lloró. Una mano se alzó y retiró suavemente la lágrima de su rostro "Sakura, no estés triste, porque yo no lo estoy. Por fin he comprendido mi verdad, y estoy contento porque hasta ahora he cumplido con mi deber" Yukito tosió trabajosamente, y un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca.

"¿Tu deber? ¡Eso no me importa! ¿Es para ustedes el deber más importante que estar conmigo? ¿De que sirve que salven mi vida si al final sólo me quedará el dolor y la culpa por haberlos perdido?" gritó Sakura. Yukito la miró con ternura y le dijo:

"No lo comprendes ¿o sí? El primer deber que tenemos como guardianes es ser felices. Clow lo dispuso así. Y ahora soy feliz, porque por fin sé quién soy, y para que fui creado..."coff Yukito volvió a toser "Ah, la esperanza...es un sentimiento cálido, sereno..."

Tomoyo y Kero sólo observaban, sintiéndose impotentes para ayudar en algo "Yue..."musitó Kero.

"Sakura" continuó Yukito "también soy feliz porque he comprendido en mi corazón...en el fondo de mi corazón...que hay una persona...por la que daría todo..." tomó la mano de Sakura "y esa persona esta junto a mí..." ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. "Te quiero a ti...Sakura Kinomoto...con todo mi corazón."

El silencio se apoderó de aquella escena, y así permaneció unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Luego Sakura sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. 

"Yo ta-"

No pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento la mano blanca que sostenía resbaló suavemente de entre las suyas; y un último suspiro cayó, como una hoja inerte que se desprendiera del árbol querido...

Sakura, impactada, se había llevado las manos al rostro; Kero y Tomoyo corrieron a sostenerla "Sakura..."

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en aquella oscuridad, como llorando por el drama que se desarrollaba en la tierra. De pronto, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de aquella fría noche:

"¡Oh Dios, no es justo!" 

                                                       *                 *                 *


	15. La Esperanza realiza un milagro

©2002. _Cardcaptor Sakura_ es propiedad de CLAMP y compañías asociadas.

Holilla! ¡Qué deprimente y triste capítulo el último! (por el que recibí un par de cuentas del siquiatra, de medicamentos anti-depresivos, de grandes cantidades de helado ·_~ y un par de amenazas de bomba) Hey, no se preocupen que no se ha acabado el fic...

¡Ah, muchas gracias a Kathy Kanzaki, Julieta F., Sailor60 por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento! Y especialmente quiero agradecer a Renailt de quien sin su apoyo (y presión ^_^u je, je) no me hubiera obligado a mover mi flojo trasero para acabar esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! ;P

Ésta vez he decidido publicar los últimos dos capítulos juntos. Creo que quedó mejor así porque tienen más sentido si se leen juntos (bueno, eso digo yo).

En fin, continuemos con esta historia llamada:

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

XV

La Esperanza logra un milagro

Transforma en sol la luna

de tus noches eternas y sombrías;

renueva las sonrisas que en la cuna

para hablar con los ángeles tenías

y abrigando otra vez bajo tu cielo,

de tus horas de niña la confianza,

diles tu último adiós a los dolores,

y engalana de nuevo con tus flores

las ruinas del altar de tu esperanza.

_                    Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña.

¿Había sido el fin?

¿Se había...ido?

La lluvia, empujada por el viento, caía fría e inclementemente sobre el rostro de Sakura, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazar el cuerpo exánime de Yukito, repitiendo en voz baja "no puede ser, no puede ser...", hasta que las palabras perdieron todo sentido.

Para Tomoyo, la escena que estaba presenciando se le antojaba horrible y sumamente cruel. Sufría intensamente, porque sufría Sakura, sufría Kero y seguramente sufriría Touya. En busca de apoyo volteó hacia Kero, pero este se sentía tan desolado como su ama parecía estarlo. ¿Era de sorprenderse su desesperación? Después de todo, Yue había sido su única compañía durante todos los años que vivieron con Clow.

"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?", preguntó Kero en voz alta, a nadie en particular; y sin esperar respuesta alguna voló hacia Sakura y su compañero. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, que cayó sobre el rostro pálido e inanimado del joven. Kero rápidamente se apresuró a secarla. Cuando el pequeño guardián del sol tocó la piel sintió una ligera sensación. Algo tibio, como de aire caliente... algo totalmente inusual con el viento helado que estaba soplando. A menos que... ¡sí, eso era!

"¡¡Sakura!! ¡Está respirando!" 

La joven despertó de su letargo y colocó su mano donde le indicó Kero. "¡Es verdad!", dijo, entusiasmada. Concentró su energía en el herido. Sí, todavía se sentía aquella gentil presencia, si bien muy débil, y disminuyendo poco a poco. _¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer?_ _¿Cómo puedo ayudar?, _se dijo. Trató de pensar rápidamente en todas las opciones; ahora más que  nunca el tiempo valía oro. 

Y justo ahora que más necesitaba tener la mente ágil y despierta todos los pensamientos le venían atropellada y desorganizadamente, sin que fuera capaz de escoger uno solo para actuar.

_Sakura_. Una voz –o mejor dicho, mezcla de voces: una grave y solemne, otra joven pero sabia- resonaron súbitamente en el interior de su mente. _No pienses. Siente_.

Ella asintió y obedeció. Sabía que su predecesor tenía razón. Buscó en las profundidades de su alma, y analizó sus propios sentimientos. 

Ahí estaba la clave. La había encontrado y, no sabía porque, pero ella estaba segura de que era la correcta. Colocando suavemente a Yukito en el suelo se levantó con una mirada de decisión en los ojos. Curiosamente el clima pareció reaccionar a la nueva determinación de Sakura y la lluvia se detuvo. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse, mostrando un pequeño pedazo de la Luna llena.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó Kero, desconcertado con la nueva determinación que notaba en su ama.

"Lo que nunca debí haber dejado de hacer. Seguir luchando." La joven hechicera miró a Tomoyo, y ésta comprendió. Mientras Sakura se había sentido deprimida no había considerado apropiado grabarla, pero ahora era diferente. _Tú puedes, amiga_, pensó. Al momento sacó su cámara y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la hermosa joven de cabello azabache. Otra aventura de  la defensora de la justicia iba a suceder, y ella no iba a permitir que el mundo se la perdiera. Así que prendió la cámara y empezó a grabar; ella tenía la seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien.

Sakura corrió hacia donde había caído su llave mágica. Ésta vez haría el encantamiento con todas sus fuerzas. No permitiría que esas vidas se perdieran.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella..."

Porque ahora no dejaré 

"...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura..."

_que te vayas sin saber_

"...quién aceptó ésta misión contigo..."

_la respuesta a tu hermosa confesión_.

"¡LIBÉRATE!"

"¿Qué es esto?", gritó Kero, sorprendido. El báculo de Sakura, en lugar de mostrar su forma acostumbrada, había aparecido con todo el esplendor del poder de su ama, en la misma forma en que había cambiado las últimas cartas, justo el día que derrotaron a Eriol. _Impresionante_, pensó Kero, _no necesitó de nadie esta vez para manifestar tal cantidad de magia_.

Sakura sacó del bolsillo su mazo de cartas. Usaría una de ellas, pero ¿cuál? Eso no le importó mucho a la joven, que sacó de entre las cartas, sin ver, la única que quizá podría ayudarle...

La carta de la Esperanza.

"Carta, por favor ayúdame a hacer realidad mi esperanza, con ayuda de este sentimiento que se encuentra dentro de mí corazón."

Sorpresivamente, la carta le respondió, casi inmediatamente. "_Y ¿qué es lo que esperas en realidad_?" ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? De alguna manera le dio la impresión a Sakura de que ésta carta se estaba negando a cumplir sus órdenes. ¿Por qué?

La carta se dio cuenta de los que pensaba la joven y replicó, "_No, no me estoy negando. Es sólo que necesito una buena razón para ayudarte_."

"Por favor ayúdame. Él es mi amigo."

"_No me basta_"

"¡Puede morir!"

"_No me importa_", la Esperanza se encogió de hombros.

"¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dejar que eso pase..."

"_¿Por qué no?_" ¿Acaso esta carta la estaba probando?

"¡Por que lo amo!", gritó Sakura en el borde de la desesperación. Entonces la Esperanza sonrió. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el joven; tomó una de sus manos y la besó gentilmente. "_Gracias_", musitó. "_Has logrado que la esperanza de nuestra ama renaciera una vez más...y nos has salvado a todos de la catástrofe. Por ello, ahora es mi turno de crear esa realidad que es inspirada por la esperanza de su corazón_."

Se inclinó ante su ama obedientemente. "_Haré lo que ordene_", dijo sencillamente. Sakura sonrió a su vez y alzó su báculo. "¡Esperanza!", llamó.

La graciosa figura de la carta se disipó en una hermosa y pequeña lluvia de brillantes lucecitas, que lentamente cubrieron a Yukito. Poco a poco comenzó a brillar, al principio con una luz suave y azulada como la luz de la luna llena que luego fue aumentando en intensidad. Aquel conjuro estaba requiriendo de mucha magia y aunque Sakura se estaba sintiendo un poco cansada, levantó con mayor decisión el báculo mágico. Se obligó a realizarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta estar segura que la magia estaba funcionando correctamente. Entonces bajó su báculo y se apoyó en el, agotada, mientras la carta terminaba de realizar el conjuro. Miró ansiosamente el resplandor, que comenzó a elevarse sobre ellos, al tiempo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que resultara. De repente no pudo resistirlo más y cerró los ojos Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en ellos sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Funcionaría? _Por favor...sálvalos._

"¿Por qué lloras?"

La desesperación y el desconsuelo de la joven hechicera cedieron el lugar a la sorpresa y a la más hermosa alegría cuando aquella voz cálida y vibrante de preocupación y cariño le habló desde arriba.

Ella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sonrió, dichosa. Sobre ella, volando con sus hermosas alas más blancas que nunca, tras una esplendorosa Luna llena, se encontraba Yue. Tenía el aspecto más magnífico que jamás haya tenido. Ya no tenía ni una herida, ni sangre en su cuerpo; el dolor que sintiera todo ese tiempo había desaparecido completamente. ¡La magia había logrado lo que parecía imposible!

Majestuosamente, descendió sobre la joven y delicadamente tomó su cara con sus blancas manos.

"No llores, por favor. Si tú estás triste, yo..." "...estás triste., lo sé. No te preocupes", le dijo Sakura, mientras se secaba los ojos, "Estás lágrimas son lágrimas de felicidad." Se levantó, y entonces él la abrazó tiernamente.

"Sakura, lo que dije hace rato es cierto." Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. "No sé cuando fue; pero un día además de ser Dueña de mi vida te convertiste en la Dueña de mi corazón." Sin agregar nada más Yue unió sus labios a los de Sakura en un beso cálido, enmarcado por la suave caída de níveas plumas blancas.

Para Tomoyo y Kero, que observaban aquella escena, no podían sentirse más contentos con aquel desenlace. "Creo que me ha entrado una basura en el ojo", dijo Kero, tallándose un ojillo. "Toma" le dijo Tomoyo, conmovida, mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo –sin dejar de grabar, claro está-. Detrás de ellos, escondidos entre los árboles se encontraban Eriol, la profesora Mizuki, Supi y Nakuru. "Bien hecho, Sakura", dijo simplemente Eriol, "y gracias por hacerlo feliz. Cuida bien de ellos, por favor." Mirando a Yue agregó "Clow estaría feliz de verte ahora...me alegra que hayas sabido aprovechar tu segunda oportunidad. Se feliz, Yue."  

Cuando ambos rompieron el beso Sakura lo observó, extrañada. "¿Yue?" 

"¿Sí?" 

"¿Pero y...Yukito-san...? Él..."

Yue sonrió discretamente ante una Sakura ruborizada. "¿Te preocupa si tienes que escoger a uno de los dos? No tienes por que. Él está parado frente a ti en este mismo momento. Nosotros somos una sola persona ahora..." La joven, parpadeó, sorprendida. "Es una larga historia que luego te contaré, Sakura-chan." Al oírlo llamarla así ella vio que lo que él decía era verdad, y lo abrazó, emocionada. "¡Es verdad, es verdad!, ¡estoy tan contenta por ti!" Después de ésta exclamación de júbilo Sakura volvió a ser una muchachita tímida y frágil. No era para menos, pues había llegado la hora de contestar la confesión de su guardián. Reuniendo todo su coraje, de alguna manera manejó para poder hablar:

"Yue...yo...Aishiteru, Yue-san."

"Lo sé."

"¿¿Cómo??" 

"Lo escuché cuando se lo dijiste hace rato a la carta" Sakura rió. "Que malo, pero me alegro que me hayas oído." Entonces recordó algo de lo que quería hablar desde la plática en el aeropuerto con su hermano. "Oye...sobre esa beca en el extranjero", Yue se sorprendió a su vez, "me gustaría que la aprovecharas."

"¿Y tú como sabes de la beca...? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo único que me importa ahora es esto", terminó Yue, besándola de nuevo,  añadiendo una bella escena de amor a aquella noche de primavera.

                                                       *                 *                 *

Aishiteru= Te amo (wahhh!!)


	16. Epílogo

Fanfiction creado con fines de entretenimiento solamente. Personajes propiedad de CLAMP.

Este capítulo me lo inspiraron las canciones "Tobira no akete" (segundo opening de Sakura), Prism y "Ashita no melody" (ending de la segunda película). Intenten a leer con ellas. ¡Suena bien!, aunque pueden intentar con otras canciones.  ­_~  Enjoy!

La esperanza del corazón

Por Lau

Epílogo

La vuelta de las aves 

te anuncia ya que terminó el invierno;

saluda al sol querido

que en el levante de tu amor asoma,

y ya que tu paloma vuelve al nido,

reconstrúyele el nido a tu paloma.

_                    Esperanza_, de Manuel Acuña.

*Aeropuerto de Tokio. Tres años después*

"¿A qué horas dijo que llegaría?"

"A las 11, pero ya sabes como es eso de las juntas. Probablemente le esté costando llegar al aeropuerto. Y es que ha estado muy ocupado dándole los últimos toques a los planos del centro comercial", respondió Tomoyo, mientras se aseguraba que la batería de su cámara se encontrara apropiadamente instalada. "Ahora sí", le sonrió a su acompañante, "¡estoy lista para grabar el reencuentro romántico de mi amiga Sakura!" Sakura sonrió tímidamente. 

"Vamos Tomoyo. Hay otras cosas igual de importantes que hay que grabarse." En un arrebato le quitó la cámara y comenzó a grabar la mano de su amiga. "Como el hermoso anillo de compromiso que mi salvaje hermano le ha entregado a la chica más dulce y amable del mundo." Una sonrojada y radiante Tomoyo se veía desde la pantalla de la videocámara, mostrando apenas la mano donde relucía un  discreto pero elegante anillo.

"Gracias, Sakura."

"De nada. Por esta vez yo seré quien te grabe, aunque no me culpes si no me sale tan profesional como a ti. Déjame ver...me haré un poco más para atrás...un poco más..." Justo cuando el encuadre le estaba quedando perfecto su pie pisó el de otra persona y la pobre Sakura cayó estrepitosamente, aunque tuvo la agilidad necesaria para no romper la cámara por el golpe. "Aaayyy...siempre me pasan a mí éstas cosas. Por favor discúlpeme, yo...¡Hermano!" "Lástima", comentó Touya frotándose su adolorido pie, "si Tomoyo hubiera estado grabando le habría quedado perfecta tu versión de «La caída de Godzilla»" 

"¡Qué no soy un monstruo!"

"No uno que sea grande."

"¡Ahora verás!"

"Ah, sigo sin explicarme como un monstruo como tú está con una persona tan amable."

"¡Mira quién habla!"

Tomoyo había tomado su cámara discretamente y grababa la «amistosa» conversación de los dos hermanos. 

"Oye Tomoyo, ellos nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad?" La cabecita de Kero salió del bolso de Sakura. "Ja, ja, tú lo has dicho." Kero se acomodó los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos. "Me alegra ver que Sakura ha aceptado bien tu relación, Tomoyo."

"Bueno, ahora la acepta, pero recuerda que tan difícil fue cuando se enteró..."

**"¡Qué feliz estoy! ¡Por fin conoceré a tu galán misterioso!" **

**"Éste... ¿sí verdad?..." **

**"Mientras llega, podemos ordenar un café...¡mira, ahí está mi hermano! Sakura agitó las manos. "¡Hey, hermano!" **

**Éste llegó con una bandeja en la mano, pues se encontraba trabajando. "Hola monstruo, ho-" ¬¬# "¿Otra vez con lo mismo?", le interrumpió Sakura, "Ojalá tu novio sea una persona con buenos modales, delicada y amable contigo Tomoyo, ¡no como otros!" **

**"Lo es", contestó Tomoyo ruborizándose. "Así es", dijo Touya orgullosamente. "Por cierto, Tomoyo, no te he saludado. Hola", al decir esto  saludó con un beso en los labios a la joven. La cara de Sakura se había puesto tan pálida como el papel. **

**"¿Tú? ¿Él? ¿¿QQUÉÉÉ??" °_°**

**"¿Sakura-chan, que tienes? ¡Alguien traiga un vaso con agua!"**

"Sí, lo recuerdo", rió Kero, "pero ella lo superó rápidamente. Aunque tu prometido no puede decir nada...Sí a Sakura le costo trabajo aceptar que su mejor amiga estuviera con su hermano, ¡a él le costo el doble aceptar que su hermanita saliera con su mejor amigo!"

"Eso no es verdad", se defendió Touya, "lo acepté mucho mejor que si Sakura hubiera estado con el mocoso..."

"Syaoran es una buena persona", replicó Sakura dirigiéndole una fría mirada a su hermano, al tiempo que sacaba una postal de su bolso, "y también es uno de mis mejores amigos. Tomoyo, hablando de Syaoran, mira lo que me ha enviado desde su viaje de luna de miel."

"A ver. Dice que la está pasando muy bien y te felicita por haber entrado a la universidad", leyó Tomoyo, "¡ah, Meiling también nos envía saludos! Y Li agrega hasta debajo de la postal: «Sakura, solo puedo desearte una felicidad tan grande como la mía. Así será, pues no puedo imaginar nada mejor para ti. Saludos. Li Syaoran»"

Touya tomó la postal y la guardó en la bolsa de Sakura. "Hablemos de cosas más agradables", dijo, un poco impaciente -como siempre que alguien hablaba de Li-; abrazando de la cintura a Tomoyo continuó, "¿qué tal si mejor grabas a Sakura? Que nos diga porque estamos aquí." "¡Ah, pero que buena idea!", exclamó entusiasmada Tomoyo y reencendió la cámara. "Ésta es Sakura en el aeropuerto", dijo mientras Touya y Kero observaban a la joven en la pantalla de la cámara.

"Hoy estamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio", comenzó Sakura, sonriéndole a la lente de la cámara. Estaba ataviada con un lindo atuendo chino y un colorido broche de flores de cerezo en el cabello comprado hacia algunos años en aquel viaje a Hong Kong. "En éste momento estamos esperando que llegue Yukito de su viaje por Europa. Hace casi tres años que se fue, aprovechando la beca que ganó en la universidad..."

"Sakura me contó que sus contribuciones a un proyecto de historia Europea fueron muy valiosas", comentó Tomoyo en voz baja a sus acompañantes. "Eso es trampa", refunfuñó Kero, "Yue y yo vivimos en esa época con el mago Clow. Cuál investigación ni que nada... Así hasta yo..." 

"Cállate, peluche, que la gente te va a oír." 

"¿A quien llamas peluche?"¬¬#

"Shhh", los silenció Tomoyo, quien encontraba difícil oír lo que estaba diciendo Sakura, "continúa por favor."

"...Y ya solo esperamos que llegue su vuelo, que no ha de tardar más de unos minutos." La actual Dueña de las cartas se ruborizó y mostró a continuación un pequeño paquete, "éste es un pequeño regalo que le hice para darle la bienvenida." "¡Excelente, magnífico! ¡Qué hermosa toma!", le aplaudió su amiga. 

"El vuelo 489 proveniente de Londres, París y Berlín está arribando por la puerta A2. Repito..."

Sakura, al oír el anuncio, echo a correr hacia la puerta. "¡¡Espera!! ¡Es más fácil si esperas que venga!", le gritó su hermano. "¡No, ya esperé suficiente!", le contestó ella con una sonrisa. Volteando a todos lados buscaba en la enorme masa de gente que salía de la aeronave y no pudo evitar –como ya era su costumbre- chocar contra alguien. Su cara se hundió en la gabardina que llevaba puesta esa persona. Una exquisita fragancia llegó en ese momento a su nariz. Un aroma que ella reconocería en cualquier lado...

"¡Eres tú!"

Sakura abrazó al sonriente joven. "Ja, ja, ja, ¿quién más?", rió Yukito mientras la contemplaba encantado. Aún ahora, un par de años después de la última prueba de Sakura, al joven se le hacía un poco más sencillo mostrar sus emociones con esa apariencia, si bien cada día que pasaba aprendía a hacerlo mejor en su otra forma. "Tú sí que sigues siendo la misma, Sakura-chan." Ella terminó por sonrojarse adorablemente más de lo que ya estaba. 

"Ay, antes de que se me olvide", continuó Yukito, "toma. Eriol y la profesora Mizuki te envían una caja de galletas que están deliciosas. Lo sé porque...bueno...no pude evitar comerme las otras tres cajas que acompañaban a ésta.", terminó, sonriendo apenado.

"Ji, ji...creo que no soy la única que no ha cambiado. Yo también te traje algo". Sakura sacó el paquetito que poco antes le había mostrado a sus amigos y que ahora estaba un poco arrugado por el choque. "Ábrelo por favor."

El joven desenvolvió el regalo cuidadosamente y al ver su contenido sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Adentro del paquete, se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de Yue, una réplica exacta de él que copiaba fielmente la expresión seria del rostro y hasta las ropas que solía usar. "Oh, es precioso", dijo Yukito sonriendo.

"¡Que bueno que te gustó! Lo hice porque...er...¿recuerdas aquel día del parque de diversiones cuando te di el otro muñequito? Pues...ahora ya tienes el par", terminó alegremente Sakura.

"Al igual que tú..." le susurró él, y la besó suavemente. 

"Ahh, ¿no son tiernos?" comentó Kero, mientras Tomoyo continuaba grabando la escena con estrellas en los ojos, y Touya los miraba disimuladamente, haciendo como que veía a otro lado. "Sí, es lo más kawaii que he visto en mi vida" concordó la prometida de Touya, "Oye Kero..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que este sea el final de las aventuras de Sakura?"

El pequeño guardián se comió de un solo bocado un enorme pedazo de _takoyaki_ antes de contestar. "No lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase en el futuro, sé que ella sabrá como manejar cualquier situación, ¿no crees?" "Tienes razón", concluyó la joven, mientras realizaba otra toma de los enamorados. 

Su toma se vio interrumpida cuando una mano extendida apareció frente a su rostro; Tomoyo alzó la cara y vio a Touya, qué sonriéndole le dijo dulcemente, "Ven. Vamos a reunirnos con ellos." 

"Sí", asintió Tomoyo, feliz.

FIN

                                                       *                 *                 *

Takoyaki= croquetas de pulpo. Una de las comidas preferidas de Kero, según vemos en la segunda película.

Quiero agradecer una vez más a todos aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo y sus comentarios: Anna Li, Akane Kinomoto, suki, Kathy Kanzaki, Renailt, Hibari Zhang, kami-chan, Julieta F., Izumi K. Rukawa, Sailor60... la lista es como enorme....aún me gustaría oír de todos ustedes para saber si les gusto el fic completo o no, si cumplió sus expectativas, si les gustaron las parejas (a mi en lo personal Y+S es mi pareja favorita, siempre había querido hacer un fic de ellos), si se me olvidó algún detalle o porque no, una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar en mi escritura...

Ahhh! Ha terminado este proyecto, snif...;_; ¡Pero vienen otros! ^_^V Para cualquiera que este interesado pondré más información en mi bio...

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
